


L’histoire que l’on veut écrire.

by Drumthis



Category: Da Vinci’s Demons
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis
Summary: Suite.Leonardo reçoit une lettre mystérieuse du Vatican. Il se pourrait que certains de ses amis soient en danger.
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Comments: 32
Kudos: 2





	1. La lettre.

S’il était tentation à laquelle Leonardo ne pouvait résister, c’était bien une belle énigme, un rébus, une chasse au trésor précieux d’une nouvelle surprise. Il faisait les cent pas, un parchemin en main sur lequel il pointait un doigt accusateur en murmurant des paroles indistinctes, comme dans un rêve.   
Zo se tenait sur le pas de la porte depuis dix minutes et le regardait avec un sourire entendu. Las d’attendre, il fit quelques pas pour saisir une carafe de vin et se servir un verre. Le mobilier et la vaisselle dans l'atelier s’étaient franchement améliorés depuis que la Mère de Florence n’était autre que leur amie.  
« Arrête d’insulter cette foutue lettre, elle ne te répondra pas… Léo sursauta et le fixa sans cependant le voir encore. Zo devait goûter un peu à la transparence, qu’il n’était pas homme à apprécier… Qu’est-ce qu’il a d’inquiétant, ce message ?  
\- Oh, eh bien… Pour commencer, il vient du Vatican.  
\- Merde. Qu’est-ce qu’ils te veulent encore ? Le nouveau pape ne vaut pas une merde de chauve-souris de plus que l’ancien, méfie-toi !  
\- Et c’est là qu’arrive le deuxième mystère. La lettre vient de ton ami Girolamo.  
\- Putain, encore mieux ! Il vit encore, ce serpent ? Zo cracha son vin dans l’âtre. Pcht !  
\- Il a besoin de mon aide pour résoudre un mystère.  
\- Quoi, il prépare un coup contre ce pape-ci aussi ? Ou alors… Oh, merde non ! Encore le foutu livre ?  
\- Il n’en dit pas plus, son message est pressant mais tient en quelques mots… bien choisis, il faut avouer.  
\- Dis-moi.  
Leo s’écarta de la table où il s’était appuyé, posa la lettre parmi les papiers et saisit un sac dans un coin de son atelier pour y jeter pèle-mêle des cartes, son précieux carnet et l’astrolabe des Médicis que Riario lui avait renvoyé en guise de remerciement de ses bons traitements lors de la crise « monstre de Florence ».  
\- Il vaut mieux que tu te tiennes à l’écart, Zo, quand Girolamo entre en scène, tu n’es pas le plus impartial des commentateurs.  
\- Tandis que toi…  
\- Rassure-toi, aux dernières nouvelles, il est bel et bien guéri et est redevenu le Comte Riario du début.  
\- Ha ! Dis-moi pourquoi ça ne me rassure pas ? »  
Mais Leonardo ne l’écoutait plus. Il fouinait dans un coffre à la recherche d’un autre objet ou d’autres documents à emporter.  
Zo s’approcha doucement de la table, fit mine de feuilleter un carnet de croquis tout en frôlant du coude, la lettre de Rome. Une fois bien orientée, il put lire, du coin de l’oeil : « Les fruits du jardin d’Eden sont à point, le serpent emprunte le labyrinthe pour y accéder. Besoin au plus vite d’un artiste pour immortaliser la scène. »  
Encore une putain d’entourloupe ! 

***

Si Zoroastre avait suivi Leo à Rome, s’il avait pu y vivre tout ce qui s’y passa, son grand coeur bourru d’ami fidèle se serait brisé.  
Dès son arrivée à l’adresse indiquée par des gens croisés sur le pont Sant’ Angelo, il sut qu'il allait pénétrer dans une demeure que n'aurait pas reniée Lorenzo le Magnifique lui-même.  
Des gardes suisses devant une imposante grille de fer forgé toisèrent ce voyageur fort négligemment vêtu. Leo n'avait que faire des vêtements. Ou plutôt, si, mais ses préférences allaient aux plus usés, à ceux qui avaient été de toutes ses aventures et de ses nombreuses godailles en compagnie de Zo.   
Sur présentation de la lettre portant le sceau du comte Riario, on fit pourtant ouvrir une petite porte pratiquée dans la grande grille.  
Il suivit un homme âgé dans l'allée de cyprès. Il devait être sourd car il ne répondit à aucune tentative de conversation.  
Dans cette nuit noire, le parc ne divulguait rien de ses charmes et semblait, comme le vieux guide, s’obstiner à tenir ses distances vis-à-vis de l’intrus. L'air trahissait pourtant la proximité de chevaux, de pins et, naturellement, de cuisine. Leo mourait de faim. Il avait tendance à oublier les repas et que le vin des nuits tumultueuses ne peut remplacer le pain, les fruits et la viande.  
Une fois à proximité du perron, son guide lui fit comprendre d'un geste de la main qu'il devait à présent heurter à la grande porte austère.   
Un serviteur introduisit le visiteur dans une vaste pièce couverte de marbre blanc au sol et en soubassement. Des tapisseries aux murs et un plafond peint de bleu uni constellé d'étoiles...  
« Je sais, il y a de quoi l'améliorer.  
Il y avait du sourire dans cette voix bien connue. Leonardo en ressentit un soulagement. Le Riario version Labyrinthe ne souriait pas, il grondait, sifflait ou éclatait de rire, mais il ne souriait pas. Il se tourna vers lui et s’approcha :  
\- Ça fait du bien de te voir serein. J'avoue que ton message m'inquiétait.  
Contre toute attente, Riario vint lui donner l'accolade en le serrant avec chaleur.  
\- Mon corps était une cage, j'en ai trouvé la clé… As-tu mangé ?  
Leo rit :  
\- J’ai oublié. Tu peux croire ça, oublier de se nourrir ?  
\- Artista, même un enfant songe à se sustenter ! Allez, nous allons remédier à ça. »  
Sans le savoir, Leonardo avait l'air un peu ébahi devant cette métamorphose. La chaleur, autrefois si bien  
cachée, enfermée à triple tour dans l'armure, s’était sans doute libérée sous l'influence de Laura ?  
Mais au cours du repas, il apprit que les relations entre Girolamo et elle s’étaient éteintes, doucement, sans drame, en même temps que la menace d'invasion turque. Aujourd'hui, il était toujours au service de l’église, mais restait vigilant car ce nouveau pape Innocent VIII, obsédé jusqu'à la folie par la chasse aux sorcières méritait qu'on le tînt à l’oeil.  
« D’ailleurs, méfie-toi, l’artiste, à ses yeux la libre pensée et la science sont jumelles de la sorcellerie.  
\- C’est pour ça que tu voulais me parler ?  
\- Pas seulement. Je voulais aussi te montrer quelque chose. Si tu as terminé ton repas, nous allons monter dans mon bureau secret.  
\- J’ai terminé. Je pourrais jeuner une semaine complète après ce gueuleton !   
Ils quittèrent la grande salle et Riario congédia ses serviteurs en emportant un chandelier que l'un d’eux lui avait tendu. Le grand escalier était déjà plongé dans le noir :  
\- Je passe peu de temps en bas quand je ne reçois personne, expliqua le comte, je fais éteindre tous les feux le plus tôt possible, en général .  
\- Dis-moi, tu vis seul dans cette grande bâtisse ?  
\- Mais… ou…oui. J'en ai eu l'habitude depuis mon arrivée à Rome, des grandes demeures.  
\- Évidemment, en comparaison du Vatican… »  
Leo n’avait pas raté un détail de ce que pouvait révéler la douce lumière des bougies. Cette villa avait appartenu à la famille Della Rovere depuis deux siècles, Girolamo l'avait héritée à la mort “malheureuse“ de Sixte.  
« Depuis que j'ai mis fin a cette emprise, je suis enfin en paix relative avec mon passé. Figure-toi que j’envisage mème un avenir » dit-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.  
C'était une très petite pièce, destinée à l'origine à un autre emploi que celui de salle d'étude d'un personnage important, mais son étroitesse procurait un sentiment de sécurité que Leo ressentit tout de suite.  
Girolamo prit sur la table une chemise de cuir qu'il ouvrit pour mettre un document sous les yeux de son invité, une liste de noms. Il désigna l'un d'entre eux de l'index.  
Zo !  
« Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette liste ? s’exclama Leonardo.  
\- Des suspects. La chasse aux sorcières et autres hérétiques patentés s’étend à tous les Etats. Même à Florence tu trouveras des adeptes de cette abominable curée… Et tu sais que je m’y connais dans le domaine de l’abomination... Je me suis arrangé pour que notre ami Nico Machiavelli disparaisse de la liste, mais je n'avais droit qu'à un nom, pas deux. »  
Leo lisait par dessus son épaule, Riario lui tendit a liste et s'éloigna pour observer les expressions de son visage, pour calmer la course du sang dans ses veines. Leonardo irradiait depuis toujours quelque chose de trop fort, une animalité saine à laquelle Girolamo savait par expérience qu'il se brûlait.  
Leo déposa la liste sur la table.  
« Tu reconnais d'autres noms ? demanda Girolamo.  
\- Non… Merde ! Est-ce qu'il existe à ta connaissance une région à l'abri de cette folie ?  
\- La France et plus sûre… A condition de s’assurer la protection d'un homme puissant, bien entendu.  
\- Pourquoi me prévenir ? Tu n'as jamais appelé Zo autrement que “chien“ ou “corniaud“ !  
Girolamo fit mine d'arranger quelques livres sur l'étagère derrière lui, pour se détourner de cette incompréhension, cette méfiance persistante :  
\- Je… j'ai… une lourde dette.  
Silence. Un infini silence. Puis…  
\- Non ! Attends… C’est moi… Pardon ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Leo s’approcha. Je suis parfois très doué en matière de stupidité aussi… Mais une fois là, tout près, il ne sut plus quel geste il pouvait se permettre. Il risqua malgré tout une main sur l'épaule.  
Alors, le mur s'effondra. D’un coup. Girolamo fit volte face pour se saisir de la tête de son invité et l’embrasser comme on dévore :  
\- Par Dieu ! J’ai attendu ça toute ma vie ! »   
Et tant pis pour le blasphème. Il y avait de la rage dans ces quelques mots, de la faim, de la soif, une bravade.  
Leo s'embrasa sur-le-champ. Ce jeu entre eux durait depuis bien trop longtemps. L'attirance avait été là dès le départ, La succession de moments de rivalité et de complicité n'avait fait que lui donner du corps et un sens.  
Dans la joie du moment, les vêtements volèrent comme des feuilles arrachées un livre trop long, l'affreux grimoire de l'attente et de la frustration. Entre les baisers, ils riaient, se battaient par jeu, sans se quitter des yeux, de peur que l'autre ne disparût.   
Et enfin l'inimaginable se produisit : Riario rendit ses armes, ses distinctions et ses titres à l’artiste désargenté. Il sourit : « Et maintenant, je m’agenouille devant toi, Maestro, et j’attends comme un humble apprenti ta première leçon en amour des hommes. »

***

Les jeux de cache-cache entre les ombres et la lumière nostalgique de ce petit matin d'hiver faisaient sourire Leonardo. L'ombre et la lumière ici, la lune et le soleil dans le temple de cette terre inconnue à l'autre bout du monde... L'analogie était trop flagrante.  
En les voyant, tous pensaient à coup sûr que Leo était le solaire et Girolamo le ténébreux, mais dans l'intimité, il s'était montré bien plus facétieux que lui et avait donné à leur nuit un tour bien plus léger que Leo ne l'aurait cru. Pour se défaire d'une pudeur inoculée par des dizaines d'années sous le joug de sa foi, il s'était glissé dans la peau d'un apprenti et cette ruse avait porté ses fruits. Au diable les pudibonderies, l'humour avait abattu toutes les réticences possibles.  
Leo l'avait toujours su, grâce aux sourires furtifs, à l'éclat dans son regard, sous l'austère Comte Riario, Capitaine de la Sainte Eglise Catholique, se cachait un homme qui goûtait l'ironie et le piquant des événements.  
Une caresse dans son dos lui dit que son amant était réveillé. " Vous êtes bon professeur, Signore da Vinci !  
Leo se tourna vers lui en riant :  
\- Et vous un élève appliqué, Comte. Appliqué et avide de connaissances... Je vous donne la note maximum !  
\- Merci ! Hélas, il faut que je te chasse au plus vite. Tu dois prévenir ton ami... Si je peux me permettre un conseil, le carnaval approche, filez à Venise dans un premier temps, avant de trouver un refuge plus sûr au-delà des Alpes. Je tente de prendre des contacts pour vous en France, mais en tant qu'artiste tu as certainement plus de chances encore que moi de trouver un protecteur à ce “chien“ de Zoroastre.  
Il avait conclu dans un sourire, Leo saisit la balle au bond :  
\- Il ne t'a jamais pardonné d'avoir mis Nico à la torture lors de votre toute première rencontre et de faire partie d'un monde auquel il n'aura jamais accès. Sa défiance s'applique à tous les nobles.  
\- Hm... Il y plus que ça entre nous, crois-moi... Mais laissons là ce sujet. A mon grand regret, tu dois partir, Leo.  
Leo obéit à son impulsion :  
\- Viens avec nous !  
\- Tu... tu es sérieux ?  
\- Et comment ! Outre que j'ai envie de t'avoir à mes côtés, songe que ta renommée, ajoutée au crédit que je pourrais avoir en France, donnerait plus de chances à cette entreprise !  
Au terme d'une courte réflexion, Girolamo murmura :  
\- Pourquoi pas ! Je pourrais laisser des ordres à mes hommes et vous rejoindre dans deux jours... Si vous deviez partir plus tôt, laisse-moi un indice de votre destination dans ton atelier... un simple bout de papier dans l'automate trouvé dans la cité sacrée, par exemple.  
Leo bondit de joie et l'embrassa :  
\- Oui ! Oui ! Toi et moi, comme à l'époque...  
\- Et Zo ! N'oublie pas Zo !  
\- Oui... Oh, si tu savais comme j'avais besoin de ça !  
\- Je sais, Artista, crois-moi."

***

Girolamo choisit la nuit pour entrer dans Florence, où beaucoup auraient aimé lui apprendre les bonnes manières à la pointe du couteau. Le “Monstre d'Italie“, après tout, avait tué Clarice Orsini, la mère de Florence, un an auparavant. Leonardo lui-même, pour avoir trouvé, démasqué, puis soigné Riario, ne devait son permis de séjour qu'à son amitié de longue date avec la jeune femme qui l'avait remplacée.  
Pour la circonstance, il avait abandonné sa belle tenue de Capitaine en chef en faveur du drap rugueux et du cuir épais et patiné qu'aurait porté tout aventurier. Il trouvait que tout cela lui irritait un peu la peau. Il prenait garde aussi à ne pas se tenir trop droit, tentait de relâcher sa posture, une discipline pour ce corps rompu à la rigidité depuis l'enfance.  
Il fut un peu déçu de voir que l'atelier de l'artiste était en cours de réparation. Il était né une seconde fois dans ce lieu alors qu'il était en ruines et en avait gardé ce souvenir. Des heures très pénibles à cause du traitement drastique de Leo et surtout de la honte en prenant conscience des atrocités qu'il avait commises, mais des heures d'apaisement et de douceur aussi en se découvrant pour la première fois un ami. On avait tellement souvent craché au visage de ses tentatives de bienveillance, qu'il avait abandonné l'espoir de pouvoir un jour appeler quiconque "mon ami".  
Laissant son cheval dans une ruelle proche, à l'abri des regards, il se faufila vers la porte et y frappa à plusieurs reprises. Aucune réponse... Pouvait-il trouver un autre moyen d'y pénétrer ?  
Oui. Les toits... Il se rappelait avoir vu une lucarne dans une pièce adjacente.  
Dans la nuit froide, des cris et des rires provenant d'une taverne voisine, des aboiements et le "bong-bong" plus lointain d'un forgeron assidu. Personne pour entendre la tuile qui se détachait et s'écrasait au sol, ni la plainte du châssis de la lucarne.  
A la faible lueur de l'âtre, Girolamo découvrit aisément un chandelier et se mit à chercher l'automate dans lequel Leo était censé lui laisser le message... Du bout des doigts, il trouva l'onglet qui déclenchait le mécanisme.  
"Neutiquam erro !" Je ne suis pas perdu !  
Leo avait pris la peine d'enregistrer sa propre voix dans ce fabuleux artefact.  
" Attends-moi ici. Zo a disparu. Je repasserai régulièrement par l'atelier la nuit venue."  
Cet imbécile de Zo !


	2. Voyage voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivalités, retrouvailles et échanges tendres et violents... tout y passe !

L'attente lui paraissait interminable. La basilique avait déjà annoncé quatre heures une à une avant que la porte ne s'ouvrît enfin.  
Girolamo se releva de derrière l'immense coffre non loin de l'âtre : "Et alors ? L'as-tu trouvé ?  
\- Ah ! Tu es venu !  
Leonardo vint à grands pas étreindre son visiteur.  
\- L'as-tu retrouvé ?  
\- Pas encore. Certains l'ont vu prendre la direction de Rome il y a quelques jours. Je parie qu'il n'a pas résisté à la tentation de me suivre quand je me suis rendu chez toi, dit Leo en allumant un chandelier amélioré à sa façon d'un chapiteau de métal qui reflétait la lumière des bougies.  
\- Je vois que tu as abandonné tes oeuvres guerrières, plaisanta son ami.  
\- Quand les commandes se font plus rares, ce petits riens me divertissent et ce paralume me rend de grands services quand j'écris, tu peux me croire ! Vois par toi-même ! Il désigna un cahier sous le chandelier et disparut tandis que Girolamo se penchait sur l'écriture fantaisiste de l'artiste. Il revint avec une corbeille de fruits d'automne et d'hiver qu'il présenta à son visiteur.  
\- Merci, Maestro, je meurs de faim... de soif aussi, pour ne rien te cacher. Je ne me suis pas permis de fouiller ton atelier...  
Leo ne réagit pas. Il observait le jeu des flammes des bougies dans les yeux extraordinaires du Comte, se laissait hypnotiser par les nombreuses histoires que racontait ce regard, beaucoup d'histoires de mort et de souffrance qui ne s'effaceraient jamais. Ici même, un an plus tôt, il avait vu et tenu tête à la bête féroce en Riario, celle qui voulait broyer ce qui restait de bonté en lui, qui lui répugnait...  
\- Je peux te demander de l'eau ? insista Riario pour rompre ce charme.   
Cette admiration non déguisée le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'habitude de lire autant d'éloges dans les yeux d'autrui. Seules Zita et Laura l'avaient regardé ainsi. Il avait tué la première en échange de la vie de Leonardo et s'était seulement laissé aimer de la deuxième.  
C'est ainsi que Zoroastre les trouva, en plein échange muet, mais d'autant plus éloquent.  
" Alors, il a fallu que tu reviennes ! J'aimais bien te savoir à Rome... Même si le dernier cercle de l'enfer m'aurait bien convenu aussi, dit-il en jetant un baluchon sur la table.  
\- Bon dieu, ça fait trois jours que je suis à ta recherche ! reprocha Leo.  
\- A ma recherche ? Merde, ça n'en a pas l'air ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda Zo avec un mouvement de tête en direction du Comte.  
Leo vint poser une main apaisante sur le bras de son ami :  
\- Il faut qu'on file d'ici en vitesse pour aller te mettre à l'abri. Tous les gardes Italie sont à ta recherche. Tu es sur une liste noire, Zo. Des tas de gens aimeraient bien te faire cuire à petit feu sur la place publique pour cause d'hérésie et de sodomie.  
\- Comment... mais Zo devina la réponse à la question qu'il allait poser et passa à la suivante... Tu l'as vue, cette putain de liste ?  
\- Oui. Girolamo a pu obtenir qu'on supprime le nom de Nico mais pas plus.  
\- Ha ! On se demande bien pourquoi !  
\- Tu sais que tout se monnaie, à Rome, en argent ou en sacrifice...  
Girolamo l'interrompit, au plus grave de sa voix :  
\- Je n'ai jamais caché que ma sympathie allait davantage à Niccolò Machiavelli, c'est un fait. Pourtant, pour faire plaisir à Leo — ce diminutif ! Insupportable dans la bouche de Riario ! — j'aurais aussi fait supprimer votre nom, si cela m'avait été possible, croyez-le ou pas.  
\- Ouais, ben, ce sera "pas" ! Et où veux-tu m'emmener, si j'ai mon mot à dire ? fit-il à l'adresse de Leonardo.  
\- En France. J'ai envoyé un message à un ami là-bas. La réponse devrait me parvenir une fois à Nice.  
Le feu recracha un morceau de métal qui avait servi à l'une ou l'autre expérience de Leonardo, ce qui le sortit du mutisme qui s'était imposé. Mais cette intransigeance de Zo le navrait et le décevait. Comment un homme doté d'autant de qualités humaines pouvait-il refuser de voir l'évidence, l'authenticité de la métamorphose de Riario ?

"Oh ! Tu n'as toujours pas eu ton verre d'eau, pardon, mon ami..." Et il disparut en toute hâte vers la pièce d'un peu plus tôt.

Resté seul avec Zo, Girolamo prit une autre noix dans le plat et la brisa, comme les autres, entre ses doigts.  
"Belle démonstration ! railla Zo dans son dos.  
L'autre se tourna vers lui pour dire posément :  
\- Vous ne m'aimez pas et j'en connais la vraie raison, mais allez donc prendre place dans la longue file des baveux * qui attendent désespérément que cela me chagrine.  
Zo donna un coup sur la table du plat de la main :  
\- Oui, je vais attendre, mais pas longtemps, parce que Leo comprendra vite qu'il s'est entiché d'un arrière-faix de truie ladre ** et alors, je serai là pour ramasser et recoller les morceaux, comme d'habitude ! "  
Quand Leonardo revint avec sa carafe, Zo lui lança en sortant qu'il serait de retour dans deux heures et claqua la porte derrière lui.  
L'artiste vit le rire contenu sur les lèvres de Girolamo et sourit : "Bon sang, que vais-je faire entre vous deux pendant ce voyage !  
\- Tu peux peut-être me donner ce pichet, en attendant... Moi qui croyais qu'on n'avait jamais soif à Florence ! "

Zo avait dit "dans deux heures", mais préféra anticiper son retour. Après tout, s'il fallait partir, autant le faire au plus tôt. Et puis, il n'aimait pas savoir Leo seul avec cette ordure de Riario. Lui, il savait que la bête était toujours enfouie quelque part dans ce monstre. Quarante ans de débrouillardise lui avaient appris que la naïveté est un défaut qui peut être fatal.  
En effet, une fois à quelques mètres de l'atelier, il entendit des cris et se précipita pour intervenir. Hélas, la porte était verrouillée. Restaient les grands interstices entre les planches de bois qui servaient de mur...  
De l'autre côté, Leo suspendit son geste et rempocha la lanière de cuir dont il avait caressé son prisonnier dans une brutalité amoureuse consentie et même souhaitée. Il s'approcha, posant à dessein la paume sur le ventre dénudé du Comte pour lui souffler à l'oreille :   
" L'idée pourrait te plaire, on nous observe." Souffle au creux du cou qui envoya en effet sur-le-champ un coup de désir dans les reins du captif. Bâillonné, mais pas inaudible pour autant, il émit une plainte de pure délectation en imaginant la suite. Le plaisir d'être l'objet de son amant n'en était que plus intense.  
La nature profonde de Girolamo n'avait jamais été à la discrétion. Oui, il l’avait étouffée, pour ne donner aucune prise à ses adversaires, mais il savait, dans le fond, que son physique plaisait ou impressionnait et aimait à user de son élégance pour marquer son public... Qu'il fût vêtu ou, pour cette occasion, nu comme à son premier cri.  
Les coups, Zo aurait pu les supporter, mais Leo changea de registre et se mit à tourmenter son prisonnier d'effleurements de ses lèvres, de douces morsures. Les supplications de l'autre à travers le bâillon devinrent insupportables, Zo se détourna pour donner un coup de pied rageur à la première chose qui croisa sa route, en l'occurence, un pauvre chat famélique et lui-même plutôt mal en point : " Ma putain de vie n'est qu'un gros pâté de merde ! Et il m'en sert jusqu'à plus faim !"  
Depuis longtemps, Zo avait cessé de se demander pourquoi il aimait Leonardo, qui ne donnait en échange que ce que à quoi pouvait consentir un corps. Pas d'amour dans la transaction, du moins, pas de son côté.  
Depuis longtemps, Zo avait cessé de se promettre de le quitter, de le laisser démuni devant les nombreuses exigences de ses entreprises.  
Depuis longtemps, son coeur et l'image qu'il avait de lui-même se morcelaient, doucement, par tout petits éclats, pour mieux prolonger l'agonie.  
Parfois, il rêvait qu'il avait l'occasion de rencontrer Leonardo pour la toute première fois, afin de lui tourner le dos et de le fuir aussi vite et aussi loin que possible.  
Il décida d'aller laver les images qui lui défilaient en tête au "Palais des Plaisirs" de Madame Singh.

Une heure plus tard, Girolamo plaidait : "Permets-moi de te dire que sous une autre forme, tu sais te montrer aussi cruel que moi, l'artiste. Malgré mon antipathie pour lui, j'imagine ce que ressent ton amant de longue date... Tu es conscient qu'il t'aime, non ?  
Leo leva la tête de ses genoux pour le regarder en face avec une expression amusée :  
\- Mais non ! Enfin, où vas-tu chercher ça ? Zo est mon plus fidèle ami, mais à part les petits à-côtés sexuels, il n'est pas question d'amour !  
\- Et toi, es-tu son plus fidèle ami ?  
Leo se leva vivement :  
\- Tu me fais la morale ?  
\- Je te pose une question. Simple, sans décorum... Pour préciser le sujet, envisageons les outrances : t'interposerais-tu entre mon couteau et la poitrine généreuse de ton ami ?  
Leo fronça les sourcils. La question l'embarrassait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il se jouait la scène en pensées. Il ne lui restait qu'un soupir pour admettre :  
\- Non. Je le défendrais, je t'empêcherais d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais je ne donnerais pas ma vie pour lui.  
\- Contrairement à lui. Il le ferait, Leo, dit le Comte d'une voix plus douce.  
Leonardo ne détourna pas les yeux et dit :  
\- Je sais... Je vais le chercher pour partir d'ici, le mettre à l'abri... J'ai une idée assez précise de l'endroit qui lui aura permis d'oublier ce qu'il a vu.  
\- Oui. Vas-y. Moi, je tenterai de mordre dans mon orgueil quand il m'insultera les jours qui viennent. Pas trop longtemps, je ne suis pas capable de promettre longtemps. Mais au moins pour quelques jours... » 

Le doux brouillard de Toscane enveloppait les cavaliers aux trois-quarts endormis sur leur selle. Les montures de Zo et de Leonardo, plus accoutumées à la cadence des lendemains de ripaille, mesuraient leur pas, alors que le jeune Frison de Riario retenait sa fougue habituelle de très mauvaise grâce. Parfois, la maîtrise lui échappait, il prenait le trot sans prévenir et réveillait son maître de manière un peu abrupte. "Tout doux, Dante !" grommelait alors Girolamo et le cheval, pris en défaut, s'arrêtait pour se laisser rejoindre par les autres et calquer son rythme sur le leur.  
Florence avait disparu depuis longtemps dans la brume, que seuls franchissaient des chants et cris d'oiseaux, des bêlements ou meuglements de bêtes de ferme.  
Dans cette ambiance cotonneuse, le trot d'un cheval qui venait à leur rencontre tranchait suffisamment pour réveiller nos trois cavaliers. Zo et Riario furent surpris d'entendre Leo crier "Qui va là ?". Après tout, ils étaient tous trois hommes d'épée et un cavalier seul ne pouvait les inquiéter ?  
"C'est bien moi, Maestro ! répondit une voix bien connue.  
\- Nico ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Zoroastre et le Comte.  
Nicolo Machiavelli mit pied à terre pour venir saluer ses amis, qui descendirent eux aussi de cheval. Le jeune homme étreignit avec enthousiasme ses deux compagnons de toujours et hésita, tout sourire mais un rien embarrassé devant le Comte. Ce dernier fit la démarche pour lui et lui donna l'accolade :  
\- Dieu, comme tu as changé en un an seulement, mon jeune ami !  
\- Vous aussi, Monseigneur, et de façon plus spectaculaire encore ! Je vous ai vu la dernière fois sous votre forme...  
\- Du "Monstre d'Italie", c'est bien ça... Je suis heureux que le changement te saute aux yeux... Mais... Tu te rends à Florence ?  
\- Non, je ne suis plus le bienvenu à Florence, Lorenzo de Medici me l'a bien fait comprendre... D'autres aussi. Je... je veux vous remercier pour la démarche que vous avez faite en ma faveur.  
Girolamo lança un regard de reproche à Leonardo mais sourit à son vis-à-vis :  
\- Je n'aurais plus pu t'appeler mon ami si je n'avais pas tenté quelque chose. Mais alors, si tu ne vas pas à Florence...  
\- Je vous accompagne en France, dit le jeune homme, emballé. Nos expéditions au bout du monde me manquent et puis... je veux être là au cas où vous feriez une mauvaise chute, conclut-il sur le mode de la plaisanterie.  
Le Comte rit de bon coeur :  
\- Tu vois bien que je te devais la vie !   
\- Le maître ne vous aurait pas abandonné, dit Nico en les regardant tour à tour. S'ensuivit un échange de regards qui avertit Nico du stade où en étaient leurs relations... Oui... C'est bien ainsi que j'avais imaginé la suite, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.  
\- Bon, si on reprenait notre longue route ? suggéra Leo.  
\- Longue ? s'étonna Nico. Livorno n'est qu'à six heures !  
\- Au trot, oui, peut-être, mais...  
\- Ah ! Je vois. Vous avez abusé du bon vin et de la bonne table de la locanda !  
\- Ouais... Pas seulement." marmonna Zo en remontant en selle. 

En cours d'après-midi, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : plus personne, hormis Nico, n'était frais et dispos. Ils décidèrent donc de s'arrêter à mi-chemin, dans une auberge de San Miniato, au sommet d'une colline boisée, auréolée de douceur et de lumière toscane. La brume reviendrait ce soir, mais à cette heure, de là-haut ils pouvaient encore se régaler d'un paysage plein de mélancolie et de paix.  
À se retrouver là tous les quatre, ils se remémoraient les tons crus et la chaleur étouffante de la forêt amazonienne, ses splendeurs et ses dangers, la multitude de cris d'animaux et les espoirs ou personnes qu'ils avaient dû y abandonner. Riario préféra renoncer à cette contemplation pour aller se recueillir dans l'église toute poche. Zita le hantait, même s'il n'en parlait à personne.   
Nico le suivit de peu. Il savait, car il l'avait connue plus que les autres, que sa bienveillance avait fait des miracles autour d'elle. Lui-même avait chéri les moments qu'elle avait passés à ses côtés, à évoquer sa vie d'esclavage et les espoirs que son affranchissement lui permettait de nourrir. Elle aimait le Comte plus que quiconque et plus que tout au monde. Elle possédait une sagesse qu'auraient enviée bien des érudits, la sagesse qui se forge dans une vie insignifiante et âpre, mais aussi dans l'expérience et l'observation des autres.  
Il se tint loin de son compagnon de voyage pour ne pas troubler sa prière, pria lui-même pour elle et pour lui, puis ressortit pour l'attendre sur le parvis. Il savait que Leo et Zo ne comprenaient pas la foi, mais ne la condamnaient pas, il les avait fréquentés assez longtemps pour aimer cette libre-pensée à laquelle ils avaient adhéré car elle ne réprouvait pas d'office ceux qui préféraient écouter et respecter Dieu.   
A l'époque de leurs aventures au bout du monde, ils l'avaient quitté athée à Florence pour le retrouver croyant dans le cachot de la "Cité Sacrée".  
Quand Riario ressortit, il s'approcha pour demander :   
"Monseigneur, vous m'avez appris au cours de notre voyage à faire face à l'adversité dans la vie de tous les jours et j'ai dompté ma couardise en mer, à vos côtés... Pourtant, j'ai besoin d'autre chose encore venant de vous. Pourriez-vous m'aider à m'améliorer dans le maniement des armes ? Je peux me battre avec les poings, mais sur un champ de bataille je ne vaux rien, ou pas grand chose...  
\- Ne crains-tu pas de blesser Leo en me demandant cela à moi ?  
\- Non... Le maître n'est pas bon instructeur, il n'en a pas la patience. Il sera heureux que je vous l'aie demandé à vous.  
Le Comte posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un clin d'oeil :  
\- Dans ce cas, ce sera un plaisir pour moi. Surtout si, en échange, tu tentes de ne plus m'appeler Monseigneur. Nous avons traversé suffisamment de choses ensemble pour que tu utilises mon prénom, je crois. Et puis... et puis, merci d'avoir pensé à elle.  
\- Oh !  
\- Je t'ai entendu entrer, malgré ta discrétion, et je sais qu'elle était avec toi aussi."  
Trop ému pour répondre, le sourire un peu brouillé, Nico se contenta d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.   
Ils reprirent les rênes de leurs chevaux pour gagner en silence l'écurie de l'auberge, d'où leur parvinrent des éclats furieux...   
Zo et Leonardo réglaient quelques comptes.

La dispute fut étouffée dès que Nico et Riario franchirent le pas de la porte, mais les deux autres rangeaient leurs couteaux.  
On en avait donc été là !  
Zo gagna l'extrémité de l'écurie, Leo se tourna vers son cheval, qu'il se mit à bosser avec un peu trop d'énergie.  
Girolamo passa derrière lui d'un pas très lent tandis que Nico rejoignait son vieil ami Zoroastre.  
"Ne viens pas trop près, prévint celui-ci, c'est l'enfer à l'intérieur et ça pourrait t'éclabousser !" Nico fit un signe de la tête et attacha lui aussi toute son attention aux soins de sa monture.  
Le maestro et Zo s'étaient disputés bien des fois par le passé, mais jamais encore les couteaux n'avaient été tirés. Pas en sa présence en tout cas.   
Il devinait, bien entendu, quel avait été le sujet de la discorde, mais non ce qui avait pu pousser les deux amis à dépasser les limites.  
Il jeta un regard en direction des deux autres compagnons, à l'autre bout de l'appentis, muets eux aussi.  
Jamais silence n'avait été plus lourd.  
Sur un signe du Comte, il dessella son cheval, regagna la porte et sortit avec lui.  
" Vous croyez que c'est bien prudent de les laisser seuls ?  
\- A toi de me le dire... Je n'ai jamais fait le moindre effort pour connaître ton ami Da Peretola.  
\- Eh bien, en l'état des choses, je n'oserais plus faire de pari.  
\- C'est bien pour ça que nous allons rester à proximité. Prêt pour une première leçon d'épée ?  
\- Oui.  
Ils s'éloignèrent un peu. Le Comte admira le ciel et les voiles du crépuscule, respira un bon coup à pleins poumons...  
\- Bien... D'abord quelques échanges pour voir où tu en es. A partir de là, je pourrai t'enseigner quelques petites choses si nécessaire.  
\- Oh, ce sera nécessaire, croyez-moi sur parole !  
\- Experientia docet ! (On apprend par l'expérience !) Allons-y. Aux armes, Niccolò Machiavelli !"  
Le jeune homme avait eu raison de le dire, il avait beaucoup à apprendre... Sa posture, son positionnement, ses coups, tout était à l'image de ce qu'il avait été trois ans auparavant, quand le Comte avait fait sa connaissance : impulsif et naïf.   
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'exercice, il dit :  
"Ton physique et ta psychologie ont évolué mais pas ta façon d'affronter l'adversité... Même dans un combat pour la forme, tu dois absolument t'imaginer un enjeu, c'est lui qui t'empêchera de te battre comme un roquet qu'on vient de bousculer. Quand tu auras donné une image à ton combat, tu ne réagiras plus pour toi-même mais pour ce qu'elle représente et tu calculeras tes gestes comme tu réfléchis, en prévoyant les coups et en mesurant les tiens, pour t'épargner et pour leur donner plus ou moins de force selon le stade de la lutte...   
\- Mais... si je me bats, c'est bien pour blesser mon adversaire, non ?  
\- Oui, mais ne compte pas le tuer sur-le-champ ! Il peut être plus fort que toi et dans ce cas, tu dois éviter de miser tout sur tes premiers coups...   
\- Fffuiii ! Une pause, Monsei... Girolamo. Je ne peux pas encore réfléchir, parler et me battre en même temps. Bon sang, il faut croire que vos excès d'hier ne sont déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir !  
Le Comte prit à dessein un air rêveur :  
\- Oh, pas si lointain que ça, non... "  
Et Nico fut pris d'un fou-rire tel que son compagnon se joignit à lui.  
"Bon sang de crapaud, qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? ronchonna Zo en gagnant à son tour la porte, d'où Leonardo avait regardé les deux combattants avec un léger sourire.  
\- Ils renforcent leur amitié. Il va falloir t'y faire, Zo !" conclut-il avec une petite tape à l'épaule de son ami.

***  
Tôt le lendemain matin, ils atteignirent Otranto, où on leur annonça qu'aucun bateau ne partirait pour Nizza avant deux jours et qu'ils auraient bien plus de chance de s'embarquer à Genova.  
Leonardo avait espéré éviter Gênes, port attitré de Florence, mais il y avait urgence, plus vite ils gagneraient Nice, puis la Provence, plus grande serait la sécurité de Zo.  
Et ce qu'il redoutait arriva. Tout à coup, là, devant eux sur le quai, plus visible qu'une pierre précieuse au milieu de gravats, une jeune femme attendait elle aussi de pouvoir embarquer et Zo était en train de lui faire une cour à sa manière, enthousiaste, flamboyante.  
"Alizetta de Pazzi ! dit Girolamo à ses deux compagnons. Elle doit épouser un baron de Provence... un passager vient de me l’apprentre.  
Malgré les cris des pêcheurs qui vendaient leurs produits, malgré les éclats des marins, la voix de Zo leur parvenait, plus enjouée que jamais. "L'un de vous devrait aller le prévenir, les Pazzi sont à la recherche de reconnaissance auprès de toutes les autorités, dont celles de l'église. S'ils peuvent dénoncer un fuyard et redorer ainsi leur blason, ils ne s'en priveront pas !"  
Tandis que Nico se chargeait de cette difficile mission, les deux autres embarquèrent avec les quatre montures. "Pas question de laisser Dante voyager seul !" avait décrété le Comte.  
"Quelle idée d'appeler ton cheval Dante ! remarqua Leo dès qu'ils furent dans la cale. Après tout, il a bien été exilé pour avoir refusé l'ingérence de Rome en Toscane...  
\- Je venais de relire La Divine Comédie quand j'ai acheté ce cheval... le début d'une période bien agitée, pour toi comme pour moi.  
\- Notre descente aux enfers à nous.  
Ils s'assirent dans la paille, le plus près possible des animaux, en attendant le retour de Nico et Zo.  
\- La mort de ma cousine a dû être un drame pour toi, dit Girolamo, j'ai vu souvent, dans vos regards, combien vous vous aimiez.  
Leo se mit à triturer un brin de paille :  
\- Entre Lucrezia et moi, ça a toujours été une drôle d'histoire, tu sais. Nous savions tous les deux que nous nous aimions, mais nous étions assez réalistes pour connaître nos priorités... Nous passions derrière elles... Pourquoi te détestait-elle ?  
\- Pourquoi ne m'aurait-elle pas détesté ? J'étais présent quand mon père a volé l'identité du sien et a brisé les vertèbres de sa jeune soeur. Puis, je me suis servi d'elle pour espionner Lorenzo de Médicis...  
\- Je sais, elle t'a craché à la figure, elle m'a raconté la scène.  
\- Elle te l'a dit ? Elle ne l'a jamais reconnu devant moi, jamais admis que j'avais tenté de les épargner... Soudain, c'était un autre poids de moins sur le coeur du Comte. Je ne pouvais rien contre cet homme à ce moment-là... il venait de me sortir du monastère où je vivais depuis toujours, j'avais un trop grand appétit de vivre enfin dans le monde pour me rebeller. Enfin, j'avais une charge et surtout... surtout une identité.  
\- Hm ! Je connais la faim de reconnaissance des enfants reniés. Si Andrea Verrocchio n'était pas devenu un père pour moi, j'aurais moi aussi tout fait pour conquérir le respect et un peu d'amour du mien... Ah ! Voici nos compagnons.  
\- J'ai payé le capitane, nous ne sommes plus obligés de sortir d'ici avant demain, dit Nico.  
\- Il vaut mieux pas. Est-ce que Alizetta Pazzi a appris quelque chose de notre expédition ? demanda Leonardo, soucieux.  
Zo posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme :  
\- Attends, je traduis avant que tu ne répondes : est-ce que ce cacoglotte de Zo a su fermer sa grande gueule devant la dame ?  
\- Tei ipsum nosce ! (Connais-toi toi-même) murmura Riario.  
\- Je te conchie, Comte de mes deux. Et non, je n'ai rien lâché. Demain après-midi on aura traversé la mer de Gênes, elle se rendra en Provence en litière, à la rencontre de son futur mari."

Mais le lendemain, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, car à la suite de la dame avait embarqué un ancien serviteur de Francesco Salvati, que Leonardo et surtout Girolamo avaient souvent croisé avant qu'il fût pendu pour conjuration aux murs du Palazzo Vecchio... et ce serviteur les avait reconnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * et ** insultes du Moyen-Âge (la deuxième est vraiment très très infamante)


	3. Mésaventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le voyage, pendant la Renaissance, était une entreprise parfois risquée, tout le monde le sait.  
> Eux aussi s'en doutaient.
> 
> Carlo Lulli (Personnage Original) - Girolamo Riario - Niccolo Macchiavelli - Zoroastre da Peretola - Lucrezia de' Pazzi (Personnage Original)

L'homme, Carlo Lulli, se faufila dès cette nuit-là dans la partie de la cale réservée aux chevaux. Il voulait surprendre Riario et avait réveillé deux de ses hommes à tout faire, toujours avides de gains, pour l'aider au cas où le Comte se fâcherait de cette intrusion.  
Lulli était né dans le monde du pouvoir, il connaissait la réputation de Riario. "Il n'a pas vraiment besoin d'arme, disait-on de lui, il est une arme, forgé à le devenir depuis sa plus tendre enfance." D'ailleurs, après a conjuration contre Lorenzo il Magnifico et toutes sa famille, il avait échappé à la vengeance de tous — des Medici, des Citoyens de Florence et même de Sixte, son père, le représentant de Saint-Pierre en personne.  
Des bruits circulaient, on chuchotait qu'il l'avait étranglé de ses propres mains. Et malgré tout, il était encore là, main armée de Rome, encore à la tête de bon nombre de soldats prêts à lui sacrifier leur vie...

Leonardo entendit les plaintes de l'escalier de bois, les bruissements dans la paille et réveilla son compagnon assoupi.

"Un mot avec vous, Monseigneur ? cria Lulli, comptant sur la surprise.  
Mais Girolamo se leva calmement, froid et pragmatique, comme il l'avait toujours connu :  
— Ce n'est pas très prudent de venir dans cette partie de la cale avec une torche, Monsieur Lulli. Sortons d'ici.  
L'autre ne put cacher sa surprise, ni un soupçon de fierté :  
— Vous m'avez reconnu ? dit-il en suivant le Comte.  
— J'ai suffisamment fréquenté le Vatican et les membres de la conjuration des Pazzi pour reconnaître le secrétaire du Cardinal Salviati, ne croyez-vous pas ?  
Leo s'était levé pour les suivre, mais Girolamo l'en dissuada d'un geste de la main.  
— Merde, ça sent l'embrouille, estima Zo, je parie mon cheval que cette vipère papale est en train de nous jouer un tour à sa manière, bien gluante et alambiquée !  
Il cracha dans la paille. Leo leva les yeux au ciel, Nico soupira :  
— Oui, après nous avoir prévenus du danger... Ca coule de source !  
— Oui, eh bien, je suis désolé pour les choses horribles, insultantes, dégueulasses et VRAIES que je peux dire en passant si ça blesse vos petits coeurs naïfs, mais je les pense !  
— Zo, si on essayait d'en parler calmement, suggéra Nico.  
— N'en rêve même pas, intervint Leo, j'ai déjà essayé.  
Mais Niccolo voulait au moins tenter de recoller les morceaux de son ami que l'alliance des deux autres semait derrière elle petit à petit. Il faudrait de la patience, car Zo était comme une horloge déréglée, qu'il faudrait d'abord démonter pièce par pièce avant de la recomposer.  
Ce dernier reprit, à son adresse :  
— D'ailleurs, explique moi... Comment toi, toi qu'il a torturé dès votre première rencontre, tu peux prendre la défense de cette merde endimanchée ?  
— Il est comme le Maestro, j'ai eu envie d'en savoir plus.  
\- Comme Leo ? Je rêve ! Ce serpent des enfers est plus froid que les cadavres qu'on déterrait autrefois... et il pue pareil... à l'intérieur.  
— Il n'est pas froid, il s'en donne l'apparence, c'est différent... A l'intérieur, il brûle, moi je le sens !  
— Oui, ben... dommage que ça ne le consume pas !"

A ce moment-là, il y eut du remue-ménage du côté des escaliers... Des cris étouffés, des pas décidés. Riario reparut en compagnie de Lulli, qu'il poussait de la poitrine et du genou, tandis que d’un bras autour du cou, il lui maintenait la tête.  
Le poignard du Comte à hauteur de l'oreille, l'homme gémissait, s'empêchait de crier sa terreur.  
"Dis-leur ce que tu m'as proposé. Dis-leur qui t'envoie !  
— Je... Pardon, signori, pardon, je n'avais pas le choix...  
— Parle !  
— Je... j'ai per... perdu tous mes biens quand le cardinal est tombé en disgrâce... Lorenzo di Medici m'a ruiné et... et je me suis tourné vers le Pape et la Sainte Eglise pour regagner du prestige, je... Je participe à la chasse aux hérétiques de toutes sortes. J'ai appris votre manoeuvre pour épargner...  
— La liste !  
L'homme sortit un message cacheté de dessous son pourpoint et le tendit à Leonardo, le plus près de lui.  
— Que reçois-tu en échange de ce service ? insista le Comte  
— Rien encore, Monseigneur... J'ai obtenu la promesse de mon retour en grâce...  
— Bien ! Voyons si tu peux compter sur Dieu pour te la donner !"  
Et avant que les autres aient pu deviner la suite, Riario libéra le cou de son otage pour lui trancher la gorge. Zip ! D’un coup.  
Trois hommes inhalèrent de surprise ou d'effroi, une femme s'avança dans la pénombre et les regarda tour à tour, un léger sourire aux lèvres :  
— Ce larbin vous aurait vendus pour un faux ducat. Il n'avait ni discernement ni honneur... Elle essuya la lame de sa rapière sur sa robe avant de la rengainer.  
— La Signorina de' Pazzi est venue me prêter main-forte pour maîtriser ces trois larbins de l'Archevêque Cosimo... Malgré la guerre et l'invasion française, il semblerait qu'ils ne veulent rien lâcher des affaires courantes !  
— Je suis la dernière fille de Guglielmo de'Pazzi, le seul que mon oncle Lorenzo ait épargné.  
— Je croyais que vous vous appeliez Alizette ? s'étonna Zo.  
— J'emprunte la vie d'une homonyme pour voyager en paix. On n'aime guère les femmes trop indépendantes dans la famille et on me prépare un mariage qui ne me convient en rien. Je fuis, comme vous.  
Zo, toujours sous le charme de ce regard d'elfe, s'avança pour un baise-main qui fit sourire la grande dame brune :  
— Mais... nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, je crois, Monsieur Da Peretola !  
— Hier, Madame ! Pas encore ce matin... Bon, maintenant je suppose qu'on se débarrasse du corps ? "Là où Riario passe, les hommes trépassent", comme au bon vieux temps !  
Il lança un regard plein de lames acérées à son ennemi juré, mais le Comte s'était déjà tourné vers Leonardo.

— Bien ! Je vous retrouve dès demain, je suppose ? sourit Lucrezia. Je dois rejoindre ma dame de compagnie, elle risquerait de réveiller tous les passagers si elle s'apercevait de mon absence.  
— Merci pour votre aide, Signorina, fit Leo, avec une révérence.  
Girolamo prit à son tour la main de la dame pour lui baiser les doigts :  
— Merci, Lucrezia. Votre secret sera bien gardé.  
— Je le sais... Mais, Girolamo, vous étiez moins cérémonieux autrefois, quand vous me contiez des histoires de fées pour égayer nos rencontres!  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil :  
— Vous aviez huit ans. Le message passait alors sans besoin de cérémonie.  
— Vous étiez mon prince charmant !  
Il rit :  
— Je le savais... Les enfants sont si inconscients du danger !  
— Oh ! ... Vous trouvez ?  
Sur ce, elle adressa un signe de tête à la ronde et leur tourna le dos pour regagner le pont.

— Quelle femme ! murmura Niccolo.  
— Oui. Il vaut mieux savoir se défendre quand on est une jeune femme dans un monde d'hommes, dit Riario, les Pazzi étaient loin d'être tendres.  
— Elle me fait penser à...  
Mais Nico s'arrêta net: il était difficile encore de prononcer le prénom de celle qu'il avait aimée, qu'il avait laissée à Florence, dans le lit de Lorenzo de' Medici.  
— Est-ce que le... "prince charmant" va nous aider à balancer son offrande au diable par-dessus bord, ou est-ce qu'il faut qu'on s'en charge pour lui ? demanda Zo.  
— Je vais avec toi, dit Leonardo.  
— Nico et moi porterons les deux autres... il est certain qu'ils ont moins profité de la vie, ils sont maigres comme la Semaine Sainte !  
— Dixit notre ascète !" taquina Leo.

***

Quand on veut rester longtemps l’ami de Leonardo da Vinci, comme Zoroastre, il faut s’armer de patience, de dévouement et de vigilance.  
De la patience et du dévouement, car il vous traitera comme un serviteur, sans même remarquer que cela vous blesse, quand il est en phase de fièvre créative. Zo se rappelait de nombreuses occasions où, affaibli ou blessé, Leo l’avait malgré tout envoyé chercher aux quatre coins de Florence des objets dont il avait besoin ou déterrer un corps dans un cimetière humide et glacial.  
Après coup, quand ses idées naviguaient sur une mer plus calme, il était charmant, amoureux, facétieux… Mais ne pensait même pas à vous inclure un tout petit peu dans le tableau de sa victoire. La dévotion de Zo et Nico allait de soi, il était le Maestro, ils étaient son public idolâtre.

De la vigilance, il en fallait plus encore. Leo était distrait, n’avait aucun sens pratique et, quand il lui prenait une tocade pour quelqu’un, outrageusement confiant. Il donnait et donnait alors sans compter, se livrait sans le moindre filet de protection.  
De toute évidence, ses déboires avec Lorenzo le Magnifique et Lucrezia Donati ne lui avaient rien appris, puisqu’il s’abandonnait corps et âme à la passion de son ennemi juré d’autrefois.  
Nous avalons tous des mensonges quand notre coeur a faim.

Zo en tirait une leçon sur lui-même : même si Leo était fou à lier, il serait toujours son héros et cela voulait dire qu’il était plus fou encore.

Mais le danger suivait Riario comme son ombre, si Zo ne prêtait pas attention, qui d’autre le ferait ? Pas Nico, lui aussi tombé sous le charme…  
« Je suis une très mauvaise idée, mais aimez-moi quand même » 

Satan !

Alors, il préféra s’installer dans le box voisin de celui qu’occupaient Leo et Riario, contre la cloison de planches. La bête venait de goûter au sang, il valait mieux s’assurer que ça ne lui avait pas rouvert l’appétit. 

Bien sûr, qu’il redoutait ce qu’il allait entendre ! Mais sa tranquillité d’esprit était à ce prix… 

Riario, dans ce murmure éraillé qui électrisait cet idiot de Leo :  
« Chi siete voi che contro al cieco fiume fuggita avete la pregione etterna ?  
— Qui êtes-vous, vous qui, marchant contre le cours du fleuve des tourments, avez fui la prison éternelle ? La voix de Leo  
— Chi v’ha guidati, o che vi fu lucerna, uscendo fuor de la profonda notte che sempre nera fa la valle inferna ?  
— Qui vous a guidés ? Qui a osé porter devant vous un flambeau téméraire pour vous aider à sortir de la profonde nuit dans laquelle est plongée à jamais la vallée de douleurs ?  
— Son le leggi d’abisso cosi rotte ? o è mutato in ciel novo consiglio, che, dannati, veni a mi grotte ?  
— Les lois de l’abîme sont-elles donc rompues ? Ou bien le ciel a-t-il tellement changé ses augustes décrets, que vous autres, âmes condamnées, vous puissiez approcher de ce séjour ?… Dante, le Purgatoire, chant 1. J’avais oublié la beauté de ce passage !  
— Il nous va plutôt bien, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais laisse-moi me charger de verser le sang, Leo. Toi, tu es un artiste, tuer te répugne. Moi, j’y suis habitué.  
— Tu t’engouffres à chaque fois un peu plus loin sur le chemin de ton propre enfer, laisse-moi faire à ta place une partie du parcours… Je veux suivre ton ombre partout où elle ira, faute de pouvoir marcher à tes côtés.  
— Ce n’est pas mon ombre, Artista, c’est la noirceur au coeur de moi-même… Ils ont brisé la partie la moins dangereuse de ma personne, ils m’ont arraché les ailes en oubliant que j’avais des serres.  
— Alors… Alors, laisse-moi te rendre des ailes, tu sais que j’ai tours rêvé de voler.»

Un sourire, des chuchotis de tissu, deux souffles enlacés en un seul soupir…  
Zo se boucha les oreilles des deux mains.  
Ne pas entendre ça. Juste les battements révoltés de son propre coeur et le sang furieux dans ses artères.  
Tout, mais pas ça.  
Pas ce rappel des nombreuses fois où il avait vu les regards des deux adversaires s’accrocher, se perdre l’un dans l’autre; pas ce souvenir du jour où il avait vu les larmes dans les yeux de Leo tandis que l’autre priait sur la tombe de son esclave, ce jour où il avait compris que le désir n’était pas seul à régner sur son ami.

Merde ! Il s’agissait bien de ce salopard de rejeton du Pape, qui ne comptait plus ses victimes, qui torturait au besoin et sans en montrer le moindre déplaisir.  
Mais Nico avait sans doute raison : le feu avait toujours été là et il ne fallait pas l’oublier si on voulait affronter le Comte… Ne pas oublier non plus que l’affronter c’était aujourd’hui mettre en jeu l’amitié de Leo... et ça, il n’oserait pas.

C’était à pleurer !

***

« Bien sûr, je le protègerai ! »

C’est ce qu’il avait promis avant de prendre la route avec Nico. L’ambiance, en sa présence, était vraiment trop tendue. Après deux jours de voyage, Girolamo avait suggéré de partir en éclaireur avec Nico, pour laisser aux autres l’occasion de voyager sans entendre sans cesse la petite musique grinçante de la rivalité. Leonardo et Da Peretola avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls. Enfin, pas tout à fait seuls tout de même, le Comte n’était pas confiant à ce point-là et avait en secret confié à Lucrezia de’ Pazzi une mission de pacification, de surveillance, pour le cas où la discussion s’échaufferait.

Et maintenant, ça !

« Nico ! Dis quelque chose. Parle-moi !  
Pas encore une parole distincte, juste une plainte :  
— Hmmf !  
— Nico, je vais te tirer de là, promis !  
— Hm… souffle…  
— J’arrive. »

En ce moment, il gommait d’un trait épais les récriminations qu’il nourrissait parfois envers ses fonctions de soldat et émissaire de Rome car elles lui avaient appris à prévoir les embûches, tout ce qui pouvait survenir lors de ses nombreuses missions. « Calme, Dante, on va remédier à ça ! » dit-il en flattant l’encolure du cheval tout en prenant une longue corde dans le sac à selle. 

De retour au bord du puits - heureusement presque entièrement asséché, il noua la corde à la poutre à laquelle était fixée le treuil et fit un noeud de chaise à l’autre extrémité. Il y glissa le pied, comme dans un étrier, et entreprit la descente.

Par bonheur, dans cette plaine, le puits n’était pas profond. Sa corde était suffisamment longue. Il fut rapidement à la hauteur de Nico, l’eau lui arrivant à la taille.  
« Je… c’est sûrement une ou deux côtes, murmura ce dernier. J’ai un peu de mal à respirer…  
— Mal ailleurs ?  
— Non… c’est étrange, mais je crois que je n’ai rien de cassé  
— Bien… Il faut remonter assez vite, le fond des puits dégage des exhalations nocives. En voyant l’air surpris de son jeune compagnon, il expliqua avec un sourire : récits de guerre.  
— Vos hommes sont aussi stupides que moi ?  
— La France n’est pas seule à posséder des puits de pierre sèche mal entretenus, ou abandonnés, comme celui-ci. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir. Allez, voyons si tu peux t’accrocher à ton cheval de fortune ! De lever les bras va te faire souffrir, mais il n’y a pas d’autre solution.  
Il se courba pour aider Nico à nouer les bras autour de son cou et les jambes à sa taille…  
Les idées égrillardes surgissant parfois aux moments les moins opportuns, Nico ne put réprimer un bref éclat de rire, qui le punit aussitôt de cette incorrection en torturant ses côtes.  
— Si le Maestro nous voyait !  
— Pas le moment des images grivoises, Machiavelli ! gronda Riario, avec cependant un sourire dans la voix… Allez, on y va !  
— Vous savez, c’est la deuxième fois que …  
— Clauditis, insolens ! Je ne peux pas rire en ce moment, ou nous tombons tous les deux. »

Nico se concentra donc sur une image du paysage qui l’attendait dehors et sur la perspective de l’air frais qu'il respirerait dix mètres plus haut. Le souffle lui revenait déjà. Il supposa qu’il avait surtout été coupé par la peur et par une certaine angoisse de se savoir enfermé.  
Dans son enfance, l’un de ses précepteurs avait l’habitude de le punir en l’enfermant dans une armoire, il en conservait une forte détestation pour les pièces exiguës.  
Il évita de penser à l’effort que devait fournir le Comte pour les hisser tous deux à bout de bras. Nico n’aimait pas être une charge, ni au propre, ni au figuré. C’est ce qui l’avait encouragé à quitter la maison si jeune pour entrer en apprentissage chez Verrocchio, qui l’avait ensuite « prêté » à Leonardo… de manière définitive s’avéra-t-il.

Enfin, Riario reprit pied hors du puits et s’agenouilla pour permettre à son cavalier de descendre… « J’ai l’impression de lire de l’ironie dans l’oeil de mon cheval ! plaisanta-t-il en aidant Nico à s’adosser contre un arbre tout proche. Je vais te chercher de l’eau… Tu t’es salement écorché les mains et le visage !  
— J’ai dû essayer de ne pas tomber tête la première, je me souviens des parois coupantes, c’est vrai… M.. Merci, Girolamo ! » Il avait encore du mal à utiliser ce prénom. C’était un peu familier tout de même.  
Pour toute réponse, l’homme lui donna trois tapes amicales sur l’épaule et s’en fut chercher l’outre à eau. Nico espéra qu’il penserait également au vin car il avait soif. 

C’est alors qu’il décrochait les deux outres que huit hommes surgirent de derrière les fourrés, épées et poignards en main en criant : « Plus un geste, Comte ! » 

Désarmé et trop mal en point pour tenter quoi que ce soit, Nico assista, impuissant, à l’enlèvement de son compagnon de voyage et - une bouffée de rage et de détresse mêlées, le disaient - surtout son ami.

***

Les trois autres le trouvèrent attaché au tronc de l’arbre, en pleurs. Larmes de colère et de douleur, car les hommes n’avaient montré aucun égard et avaient malmené ses bras et serré la corde beaucoup trop fort.

Zo, les yeux exorbités, le visage en feu :  
— Ce fils de pute ! Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ?  
Leo, hagard, livide, les yeux brillants :  
— Où est Rio ?  
Seule Lucrezia se précipita vers le pauvre Nico pour le libérer et s’inquiéter de son état. Il nota ces réactions et lui sourit.

Il fit le récit des événements et conclut… « Il a pris mon cheval et m’a laissé Dante. Il a bien fait, ces sales types étaient de vrais sauvages.  
— Ils n’ont rien dit qui pourrait permettre de deviner où ils l’ont emmené ? demanda Lucrezia.  
— Non, mais il m’a semblé voir des croix sur leurs capes, un peu comme celle qui est cousue sur la veste de Girolamo.  
— Giuliano della Rovere, l’archevêque d’Avignon !  
— Le cousin de Rio ? s’étonna Leo. Que peut-il bien…  
Lucrezia nettoyait les écorchures de Nico, il était à présent tétanisé et cramoisi, elle fit mine de ne pas s’en apercevoir :  
— Si vous voulez mon avis, votre départ de Florence en même temps que le… congé de Girolamo n’est pas passé inaperçu. Rome va certainement vouloir le remettre sur le droit chemin de la discipline.  
— Il faut voyager plus vite, atteindre Avignon au plus tôt !  
— Ouais, tout pour le monstre préféré de Maître Da Vinci ! Il y a d’autres planètes dans ton système solaire, je te signale… Nico n’est pas capable de voyager vite, mais ça, tu as oublié, bien sûr.  
Le jeune homme retrouva ses mots et foudroya Zo :  
— Si, je le peux ! Il suffit de me faire un bon bandage, mes côtes sont justes fêlées, je n’ai que des égratignures et je ne laisserai pas tomber mon ami !  
Zo ébouriffa sa crinière noire dans un geste rageur :  
— Retour au Nouveau Monde, on va encore une fois bousculer les plans pour mademoiselle Riario !  
— Tu suis les plans prévus, trancha Leo, je ne veux pas subir tes jérémiades plus longtemps ! Puis, se tournant vers Lucrezia : vous pouvez endurer la route à ses côtés ?  
— Je crois que je le pourrais… mais nous ne serions pas trop de trois s’il s’avère que Girolamo est prisonnier. Quatre seraient mieux... mais je ne vous crois pas disposé à nous aider, Monsieur da Peretola, je me trompe ?  
On devinait la réprobation sous l’intonation, Zo en fut déstabilisé :  
— Je ne risquerais même pas une égratignure pour ce chien, il a voulu me tuer à deux ou trois reprises, mais Leo et Nico tiennent à cette incarnation de Satan. Donc, je vous suis… et je me tais. »


	4. Je suis fils de la terre et du ciel étoilé...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'enlèvement de Riario touche plus d'une personne et Leo devient magicien.

« Maestro, vous avez toujours la pièce d’Al Rahim, la pièce des fils de Mithra ! »

Au bout de trois jours, ils avaient atteint Avignon et y étaient installés depuis une semaine, mais sans le moindre espoir encore d’entrer dans le Palais des Papes.

Au désespoir à voir Leo dans cet état tantôt d’extrême excitation, tantôt d’abattement par manque de sommeil, Nico, de sa voix timide, avait osé rappeler cette pièce magique que Leonardo avait récupérée à l’issue de la bataille d’Otrento et de la victoire contre les Turcs.

Leo leva les yeux de son dessin.

« Cette fichue pièce, râla Zo. Moi, je ne fais confiance à rien de ce qui peut venir des Fils de Mithra !  
\- Je n’ai jamais essayé de m’en servir, même pas pensé un instant, dit Leonardo.  
\- Elle permettait à votre mère de vous voir et même d’être vue de vous. Vous nous avez souvent dit que les apparitions étaient matérielles.  
\- Oui, mais ma mère et Al Rahim avaient des dons de magie, Nico !  
\- Oui, mais… avaient-ils des dons innés, ou bien était-ce la pièce qui les leur donnait ? Je comprends que vous répugniez à l’utiliser, mais l’ignorance du sort de Girolamo est pire que tout. Moi-même, elle me ronge.  
Leo se leva d’un bond et se mit à faire le tour de la table à laquelle ils avaient pris place. L’auberge était pleine à craquer, il gênait le service, mais ne s’en rendait même pas compte. Soudain, il jeta les bras au ciel :  
\- Oui ! Oui ! C’est le seul moyen de découvrir s’il se trouve dans le Palais et même où exactement !  
\- S’il y a des galeries de rats dans cette putain de forteresse, c’est là qu’il faut chercher, murmura Zo, ce qui lui valut un regard bleu banquise de la part du plus jeune de ses compagnons. Il dit, tout haut : je suppose qu’il y a des geôles, non ?  
\- Oui, mais j’ose espérer que son parent lui réserve un meilleur sort qu’à n’importe quel inconnu. » dit Leo, dans un soupir.  
Mais à ce moment-là, Lucrezia de’ Pazzi revint de la banque de son oncle avec d’autres informations. Elle avait appris que le Duc de Sona, Giovanni della Rovere, cousin et ami de Girolamo avait un différend très profond et une querelle assez violente avec son frère, Giuliano, l’Archevêque d’Avignon et prélat du Pape, et que ce dernier s’emparait de la moindre occasion pour se venger et porter des coups.  
En outre, comme beaucoup d’autres, il avait entendu les rumeurs selon lesquelles Sixte IV avait été assassiné par le Comte Riario et de cela aussi, disait-on, Giuliano della Rovere voulait se venger, car il devait tout à Sixte.  
Selon les suppositions du parent de Lucrezia, oui, le Comte était traité différemment, mais en aucune manière mieux que les autres prisonniers.

« Je vais tenter d’utiliser cette fichue pièce sur-le-champ ! décida Leo.  
\- Je vous accompagne, Maestro.  
Leo prit Nico par les épaules et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux de son ancien élève :  
\- Je vais bien !  
\- Non, je ne crois pas. De toute façon, j’ai besoin de savoir, moi aussi !"

***

Le geste était venu de façon naturelle. Dès qu’il avait pris la pièce, c’était comme si elle lui avait dicté par voie du toucher la marche à suivre pour activer ses pouvoirs.  
Assis en tailleur sur le plancher de leur chambre, Leo la posa à plat sur la paume de sa main droite et la recouvrit du plat de l’autre main pour imprimer un mouvement circulaire de plus en plus rapide. Ensuite, il la jeta devant lui; sur le sol.  
Dès que la pièce fut libérée, tournant sur sa tranche si vite qu’on ne distinguait plus ce qu'elle était — étoile tombée du ciel ou flammèche échappée à l'âtre —, les yeux de Leonardo se révulsèrent. 

Il était à l’intérieur du Palais.

Un homme à l’air bienveillant, revêtu de la Magna Cappa de soie rouge, dînait en compagnie d’autres gens d’Eglise à une grande table somptueusement décorée et garnie.  
(Ce n’est pas ce que je veux voir, bon dieu !)  
Les hommes discutaient des finances de leurs évêchés, de leurs terres et semblaient s’amuser beaucoup des dernières nouvelles en provenance de Lyon. 

« Mais qui est donc cet homme qui nous regarde, assis devant votre superbe tapisserie, Eminence ? Il est terriblement rebutant ! demanda l’un des convives en désignant du doigt un côté de la pièce que Leo ne pouvait voir. Ne vous altère-t-il pas l'appétit ?  
\- Il Nous l'ouvre, Monseigneur de Rosier. Cette chose informe, c’est Notre cousin, déclara l’Archevêque, un bâtard de feu Notre oncle, Notre bienfaiteur, le Saint Père Sixte IV, qui fut — comme vous le savez sans doute — lâchement assassiné.  
Leonardo sentit ses jambes fléchir.  
\- Il est en bien triste état, si je puis me permettre.  
\- Oh ! ne vous inquiétez pas : le corps humain a des ressources. Nous le nourrissons comme un oiseau, mais prenons soin de l’abreuver. Nous lui laissons profiter des parfums de notre table pour lui donner une leçon dans l’espoir de l’élévation de son âme, tombée bien bas, j’en ai peur.  
\- En quoi l’est-elle, Votre Eminence ?  
\- Eh bien… Nos espions Nous ont rapporté qu’on le soupçonne en plus haut lieu d’avoir abandonné sa charge de Capitaine de la Garde Pontificale pour fuir en compagnie de quelques sorciers et sodomites notoires de sa connaissance dans le but de leur éviter le bûcher. N’est-il pas vrai, mon cousin ? Tenez ! Voyez comme il crache encore, ce serpent ! »  
Tous poussèrent des exclamations outrées et enchaînèrent sur les dernières bonnes histoires des débauches qu’eux-mêmes avaient dû arbitrer et punir.

Profitant de cette diversion, Leo, qui n’était pas sûr encore de n'être visible que de celui qu’il cherchait, se faufila derrière les colones en direction de l’endroit que l’Archevêque de Toulouse avait montré du doigt.  
Bien sûr, il savait que lui seul avait pu voir Al Rahim, le magicien des Fils de Mithra, lors de ses visites, mais lui, Leo, n’était pas magicien !

« As-tu perdu la tête ? reprocha le murmure éraillé de Riario.  
Leo sursauta :  
\- Mon dieu, Rio, que t’ont-ils fait ?  
A le voir, on s’étonnait en effet que le Comte pût encore parler. Ce n’était qu’un cadavre gris, affaissé comme un sac sale contre la tapisserie brodée de laine, de soie et d’ors.  
\- Que fais-tu là, bon sang, Artista ! S’ils te voient…  
\- Je ne suis visible que de toi.  
Les traits de Girolamo se figèrent :  
\- Tu as utilisé la pièce d’Al-Rahim !  
\- Oui. J’avais besoin de savoir où ils te gardent.  
\- Ici lors des repas, sinon, dans la Tour de Trouillas, près des cuisines.  
\- Et ils t’affament, ces sales porcs ! Ecoute, je ne sais pas combien de temps peut durer ce prodige, donc il faut que je te dise d’abord que nous essayons de trouver un moyen pour te tirer de là…  
\- Non ! Non, il ne…  
\- Chut ! Qui vient le plus souvent voir l’Archevêque ?  
\- Ses… ses physiciens, mais…  
\- Qui d’autre ?  
\- Son banquier…  
\- Connais-tu son nom ?  
Girolamo fit non de la tête et cela semblait lui coûter un effort.  
\- Qu’importe, nous trouverons. Leonardo s’assit à côté du prisonnier et le prit dans ses bras : pour le temps qu’il me reste, je veux te tenir ainsi, Rio. » Sa voix le lâcha.  
Une larme s’écrasa sur sa main, pas l’une des siennes.  
L’arrogant et dangereux Comte n’était plus qu’un enfant qui pleurait de ce moment de tendresse inespéré.

***

Deux jours plus tard, à Rome, le lieutenant du Comte s’entretenait avec le frère de l’Archevêque dans une auberge des bas-quartiers, là où personne ne chercherait des hommes de leurs rangs. 

Des cochons et des poules rivalisaient pour dérober la nourriture des clients, il régnait ici une odeur de détritus, d’eau croupie et de pourriture (des rats sous les planchers sans doute), mais là était évidemment l’intérêt de l’endroit. Aucune soie ou dentelle ne se frottait jamais à ces bancs et tables collants de graisse et de bière.

Il pleuvait comme au jour du déluge, l’établissement était bondé et bruyant. L’idéal pour masquer les voix de deux comploteurs.

« Cela vous étonnera peut-être, lieutenant Doria, disait Giovanni della Rovere, mais mon voyage à Rome n’avait précisément d’autre but que d’en apprendre davantage sur le sort de mon cousin. Et voici que vous me contactez ! On sait que Girolamo est tombé entre les griffes de mon frère à Avignon et j’espérais de l’aide du Saint Père en personne.  
Andrea Doria le fixa, la bouche amère :  
\- N’y comptez pas, Monseigneur. Le successeur du Gonfalonier Papal est déjà sur le pas de la porte : Innocent VIII favorise lui aussi son fils illégitime. Et puis, vous savez pourquoi Girolamo a pris congé... or la haine que le pape porte aux sodomites est obsessionnelle.  
\- Comme si l’Eglise en était dépourvue ! dit le Duc, irrité.  
\- Figurez-vous que j’ai à mes côtés un groupe de soldats qui pensent comme vous.  
\- Bon sang ! Mon oncle passait lui-même son temps en compagnie de très jeunes hommes — que mon cousin était chargé d’expédier vers Dieu après usage, des témoins gênants… Et quand je dis hommes, je suis à côté de la vérité, c’étaient des enfants !  
\- Tout le monde le savait, mais nul n’aurait osé le penser à voix haute. Sixte se montrait raffiné dans le châtiment, il éveillait la crainte chez les plus courageux. Cependant, cette fuite est tout autre chose : lorsqu’il s’agit de relations entre adultes… Nous sommes bien placés pour savoir que les hommes qui vivent en permanente promiscuité finissent, pour certains, par développer une attirance et même des sentiments pour leurs compagnons.  
\- C’est vouloir se cacher la vérité de notre nature humaine que de le condamner, nous sommes d’accord ! Si on ajoute à cela que vos rapports sont basés sur la confiance et, in fine, le respect et la reconnaissance mutuels…  
\- La sympathie, coupa Doria… Diable ! beaucoup n’en reçoivent même pas autant de leur famille ou de leur épouse… Tout ceci pour vous dire que pour eux comme pour moi, on ne touche pas au Capitaine Général Riario, pas sans que nous tentions quelque chose pour le sauver.  
\- Combien de vos hommes sont encore de cet avis ?  
\- Trente-huit ont pour ainsi dire déjà revêtu leur cotte de maille, deux cents attendent qu’on les appelle en renfort si nécessaire, mais pour la sécurité de notre groupe, seuls trente-huit sont dans la confidence.  
Giovanni hocha la tête et fit une mimique admirative :  
\- C’est une très belle équipe déjà. Il me reste à retrouver et contacter les compagnons de route de mon cousin. J’’ai envoyé quelques espions à Avignon dans ce but. Vous pourriez m’en dire plus sur eux ?  
\- A Rome, c’est le sujet principal des nouvelles qui se chuchotent : Da Vinci est de la partie, c’est certain.  
\- L’ingénieur des Medici. Lui, je le connais.  
\- Niccolò Machiavelli, un jeune clerc de Milan qui a conseillé l’actuelle Mère de Florence en l’absence de Lorenzo. Il y a aussi un détrousseur des marchés et expert en tarots, Zoroastre da Peretola, de son vrai nom Tommaso Masini. C’est un ami de longue date de Da Vinci. Il figurait sur la « liste noire du Pape », que j’ai pu me procurer. Il semblerait que Riario soit parvenu à supprimer le nom de Machiavelli, mais pas celui de Da Peretola. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire c’était de mettre l’homme en garde. Quant à Da Vinci, ses relations avec le Duc de Milan et momentanément encore avec la nouvelle épouse de Lorenzo de Medici le protègent.  
\- Hm ! Mais, dites-moi, qu’est-ce qui vous a poussé à penser que ma sympathie allait davantage à mon cousin qu’à mon frère ? Après tout, il se dit beaucoup que Girolamo aurait étranglé mon oncle, le Pape, de ses mains.  
\- Il se dit beaucoup aussi que le Très Saint Père avait mérité la vengeance divine et que votre frère et vous êtes en désaccord pour le moment, sourit le Lieutenant.  
\- Cette rumeur est vraie : nous nous battons comme des chiens ! rit le Duc.  
Doria leur resservit du vin :  
\- Comment était le Capitaine, quand vous étiez de jeunes gens ?  
\- Tel qu’il est aujourd’hui : secret, fermé à triple tour. Une éducation au monastère sous la guidance rien moins que bienveillante de mon oncle ne prédispose pas à la spontanéité. Je pense qu’il n’est pas un châtiment auquel il ait échappé. Nos goûts communs pour les chevaux et les livres d’histoire nous rapprochaient cependant et avec moi, il se sentait plus libre.  
\- C’est bien ce que nous imaginions, nous qui le suivons depuis des années. Voyez-vous, il est obsédé par la discipline et la justice... ce qui en fait un chef des plus respecté, vous vous en doutez. La discipline sans équité dresse les hommes contre leurs supérieurs, mais Riario veillait toujours à se montrer juste.  
\- Savez-vous ce qui aurait pu l’inciter à suivre les trois autres en exil ?  
\- Da Vinci. A chaque fois que j’ai eu l’occasion de le voir en présence de l’artiste et de Machiavelli, j’ai découvert une autre facette de notre Capitaine. Da Vinci est spontané, familier, brillant, il rayonne. Quant au jeune Machiavelli, je l’ai connu assez naïf mais curieux et avide de connaissances. Riario pourrait voir en lui un élève… En somme, je crois que ce sont les seuls amis qu’il s’autorise, à part vous-même bien entendu.  
\- Et vous.  
\- Oh, notre fonction l’empêche de se sentir en ma compagnie aussi libre qu’avec eux… il était mon Capitaine, certaines barrières s’imposent.  
\- Mais vous êtes prêt à risquer beaucoup pour le libérer.  
\- Nous sommes plus de deux cents dans le cas.  
\- Bien, dit Della Rovere en se levant (un homme rectangulaire, grand et solide comme une garderobe) je vous informe de tout ce que j’apprends au fur et à mesure de mon enquête. Le temps presse car un homme de mes connaissances m’a rapporté avoir vu Girolamo en bien triste état il y a seulement deux jours… Dites-moi comment vous contacter.  
\- Une vingtaine des trente-huit dont je vous ai parlé se trouvent déjà en Provence. Nous nous y rendons trois par trois depuis que nous avons entendu les premières rumeurs… Vous pouvez prévenir le soldat d’Angio, Celestino d’Angio, chez sa tante, à Avignon même. Je vous note l’adresse. Il arracha une feuille à son carnet et écrivit en poursuivant : la dame est assez âgée, elle ne fera ouvrir qu’à une personne annonçant « la robe neuve de Célestine est prête ».  
Giovanni rit de bon coeur :  
\- Dans ce cas, j’ai tout intérêt à envoyer une espionne : mes hommes ne seraient pas très enthousiastes d’aller parler falbalas avec une vieille dame !  
\- Je le comprends. Quant à moi, je suis encore ici à la caserne, pour deux jours. Ensuite, je me rendrai à Gênes et de là à Nizza où on pourra me trouver à l’ « auberge des quatre bras ». Dès que j’aurai atteint Avignon, il sera possible de me contacter par l’intermédiaire de cette même tante de Celestino. J’y passerai tous les jours dire que la robe neuve de Célestine est prête ! » sourit ce soldat à l’air sévère.  
Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et se séparèrent sous la pluie battante.

***

Auprès d’un feu féroce, dans la petite maison qu’ils s’étaient décidés à louer pour une bouchée de pain en échange de quelques petits travaux, Lucrezia et Zo jouaient aux cartes à même le sol. 

Leonardo et Nico traînaient en ville, en quête d’informations utiles. Après tout, ils étaient en France pour un bon bout de temps, il y avait bien des choses à apprendre dans de nombreux domaines de la vie quotidienne.

Lucrezia était superbe, dans sa tenue masculine. Les bijoux fixés sur ses manchettes de cuir, le collier de velours près du cou orné d’une émeraude, la veste cintrée en velours de soie pourpre sur des pantalons de cuir, tout soulignait sa grâce et sa beauté.  
Zo devait se faire violence pour rester un tant soit peu concentré sur le jeu inventé par Leo, qu’il était en train d’expliquer à leur compagne de voyage :

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas poser ce cinq de pique sur mon coeur…  
\- Mais… C’est un trois de coeur… Le cinq est bien supérieur, non ?  
\- Pas quand il s’agit d’un coeur. Le coeur domine toutes les autres cartes, tu te souviens ?  
\- C’est vrai ! Ca ressemble bien à ton ami, sourit la jeune femme.  
\- Ouais ! Pas toujours... Pas avec tout le monde.  
\- Voilà un six de coeur… Et je te prends ta main.  
\- Tu as déjà pris mon coeur.  
\- Comment, cela ? s’étonna Lucrezia en vérifiant ses cartes.  
\- Non, rien.  
Elle rit :  
\- Oh, je vois… tu ne parlais plus du jeu ! Pardon pour ça, Zo, je n’ai rien fait pour te le voler et je ne peux pas le garder, conclut-elle plus tendrement.  
\- Le tien est déjà pris, c’est ça ?  
\- Non. J’ai décidé de le garder pour moi seule et de vivre en femme indépendante.  
\- Tu te fais des illusions. Notre maudit monde n’est pas prêt pour ça. Les femmes sont des épouses ou des nonnes…  
\- Merci d’avoir éludé la troisième catégorie !  
Il posa les cartes sur le sol et la dévisagea :  
\- Comment tu peux être aussi détendue ? Je veux dire, tu es en fuite, comme nous, tu ne sais rien de ce qui t’attend, tu as abandonné ta dame de compagnie en pleine nature en sachant qu’elle ira sans doute tout baver dans ta famille et malgré ça, tu parviens à rire !  
\- Je ne suis pas inconsciente, rassure-toi, mais si ce n’est l’inquiétude que je ressens pour le Comte, je me sens plus libre et plus joyeuse que je ne l’ai jamais été… peut-être, précisément, parce que je ne sais pas ce qui m’attend. Je règle ce problème avec vous et puis, on verra. Je tenterai sans doute de gagner ma vie chez un imprimeur, puisque j’aime les livres. Ou alors, je trouverai une petite dame de la noblesse en quête de compagnie et de protection : je suis plutôt douée avec ma rapière et mon poignard !  
\- Ha ! J’avais bien compris.  
\- Et toi ? Que feras-tu en France ?  
Zo haussa les épaules et se leva pour ajouter une bûche dans l’âtre :  
\- J’irai où Leo décidera d’aller, comme toujours.  
Lucrezia baissa les yeux sur son jeu :  
\- Tu… tu sais qu’il devra retourner à Florence puis à Milan dès que tu auras découvert un protecteur, non ?  
\- Si on dansait ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il faut que tu m’apprennes à danser… On ne sait pas ce que ce coquin d’avenir me réserve ! Je serai peut-être embauché comme bouffon du Roi, après tout ? Qui sait ?  
\- Non. Aucun roi ne te laissera approcher de sa reine, Zo.  
\- Ou de lui-même ! » rit-il.

Mais Lucrezia devinait que, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, ce grand gaillard avait vraiment peur d’envisager l'avenir, la même crainte qu'on ressentirait si l'on se savait perdu, tout seul, au milieu d'une forêt inconnue.


	5. Complot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... le lieutenant Doria et moi vous apportons de bonnes nouvelles : notre plan est bien ficelé, ses hommes sont prêts et nous pourrons, avec votre aide, libérer Girolamo dès ce soir...
> 
> Lucrezia observait le visage du cruel homme de Dieu sans y trouver beaucoup d’encouragement à espérer une issue bénéfique. Ses traits se durcissaient, son menton touchait presque son long nez busqué, tant ses muscles se contractaient dans la réflexion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, quelques mots grossiers... Ben oui, Zo est là ! :-D

« Pourquoi se réunir ici ? S’étonnait Giovanni della Rovere. Il y fait glacial et l’endroit est repoussant, Da Vinci ! »  
Leonardo jeta un regard autour de lui et réalisa que dans la petite rue étroite roulaient ou volaient en effet des débris de toute sorte, poussés par un vent furieux de février  
Il n’avait d’abord rien vu de cette saleté. Il avait choisi cette sellerie parce que personne ne s’étonnerait de voir un petit groupe d’hommes s’attarder et discuter devant elle, mais il ne fallait pas s’attendre à ce qu’il notât le désordre ou la crasse. Ces derniers temps, son esprit ne se posait nulle part, secoué par l’urgence comme ces détritus par les bourrasques.   
« Je ne peux pas vous recevoir chez nous, dit-il, je me suis promis d’éviter à un ami toute conversation supplémentaire ayant trait à votre cousin. Le temps n’a jamais été au beau fixe entre eux et comme le sort de Girolamo m’obsède, j’ai tendance à l’évoquer par trop souvent à son gré.  
• Je vois… Mais le lieutenant Doria et moi vous apportons de bonnes nouvelles : notre plan est bien ficelé, ses hommes sont prêts et nous pourrons, avec votre aide, libérer Girolamo dès ce soir.  
• Je vous écoute…  
Leo avait enfin observé son interlocuteur, tout de noir vêtu lui aussi — le goût pour le noir devait tenir de famille — en tentant de s’imaginer l’effet que ce grand type à l’air furieux ferait sur ceux qui trouvaient Girolamo inquiétant. Son cousin, donnait l’impression d’avoir envie de vous trancher la tête ou de vous faire goûter à quelque poison de sa création. En effet, avec ses cheveux et son collier de barbe couleur corbeau et son regard d’un vert à tout trancher il devait en avoir pétrifié plus d’un dans sa vie. Il le crut sur parole quand il déclara en guise de préambule :  
• Je suis un condottière, quand je fais le mal, je le fais bien et je compte bien le rappeler à mon ignoble frère. Quand l’Archevêque aura refusé mon marché — car il le refusera, soyez-en certain, je me débarrasserai de ses gardes de proximité… J’aurai besoin d’aide s’ils sont plus de quatre, c’est pourquoi j’aimerais que l’un de vos amis sachant se battre m’accompagne déguisé en page…  
• Notre amie Lucrezia se bat comme un homme, elle se fera un plaisir de vous aider.  
• Une femme ?  
• Qui vaut bien un soldat, croyez-moi !  
• Je vous fais confiance… Dites-lui de me retrouver devant le Palais à cinq heures. Qu’elle tienne un parchemin et qu’elle en frappe la paume de sa main en marchant. »

***

Avant toute autre chose, avant même les fresques somptueuses représentant aux murs et au plafond diverses scènes de chasse, le Condottière et Lucrezia virent Girolamo. Un mannequin de paille tombé sans résistance dans le coin où on l’avait jeté. Il n'était même plus enchaîné, c'était inutile.  
Du lustre de ses beaux cheveux et de son collier si bien soignés, il ne restait rien, ils étaient ternes, malades et sales.  
Ils se tenaient là, figés, muets, frappés d’affliction dans la luxueuse Chambre du Cerf où Giulio della Rovere avait jugé bon de recevoir un cousin.  
C’est la pensée qu’en ce moment même Leonardo et Nico risquaient de se faire prendre dans la tour de Troulas à la recherche du prisonnier qui les secoua de leur torpeur. Cette appréhension et la gloriole de Giuliano :  
« Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez voir notre cousin, mon frère, j’ai bon souvenir de votre entente.  
Giovanni déglutit pour contrer une nausée :  
• Est-il vraiment nécessaire de le laisser mourir de faim ? A en juger par son état, je lui donnerais encore un jour à vivre.  
• Il n’en a laissé aucun à notre oncle, pourquoi serais-je plus magnanime ?   
• Vous savez très bien comment notre oncle s’est servi de Girolamo, Giuliano, nous en aurions probablement fait tout autant si nous avions dû subir ses violences et sa folie… Mais je ne suis pas venu pour parler d’Alessandro della Rovere, pour lequel je n’ai aucune sympathie comme vous le savez… Il poursuivit, en regardant le prisonnier, dans l’espoir d’un signe de vie : dans une lettre récente, vous suggériez que je vous cède mon fief d’Arce ainsi que la partie sud du duché de Sora. Vu ce que je découvre dans ce superbe cabinet de travail, je me sens disposé à en discuter avec vous, vos notaires, vos banquiers et qui vous jugerez utile en échange de notre cousin… Je vous signe dès maintenant un accord préalable, si vous le souhaitez, à condition que mon page et moi l’emmenions aujourd’hui même à l’issue de notre visite.  
L’Archevêque ne put dissimuler un sourire. Il se leva pour faire quelques pas :  
• Comment ! Après des années de rivalité à ce sujet vous céderiez ? Tout cela pour lui ? conclut-il sur le ton du mépris et un signe de la tête en direction de Girolamo. Mon frère, avez-vous perdu le sens des proportions ?   
• Je vous avoue en avoir assez des querelles et mesquineries entre nous. Ma vie sera plus tranquille si votre ombre ne hante plus constamment mon esprit. Je crois que vous comme moi préférerions arrêter ici tout commerce et faire comme si l’autre n’existait plus. Vous êtes un personnage puissant et peut-être appelé à occuper des fonctions plus importantes encore, ce qui veut dire que vous devez avoir votre lot d’intrigues et de conspirations à mater… De mon côté, j’aimerais jouir de paix quand ma carrière militaire aura pris fin et j’aspire à me préparer une existence sans bataille d’aucune sorte.   
Lucrezia observait le visage du cruel homme de Dieu sans y trouver beaucoup d’encouragement à espérer une issue bénéfique. Ses traits se durcissaient, son menton touchait presque son long nez busqué, tant ses muscles se contractaient dans la réflexion. C’était un homme implacable, il n’accepterait sans doute pas ce marché.  
Dans son coin, Girolamo gémit faiblement, peut-être au plus mauvais moment. Mais Giovanni tenta d’en tirer parti pour plaider :  
• Giuliano, vous voyez bien que cet homme est mort. Vous avez vengé notre oncle par des semaines de souffrance, en quoi pourrait-il encore vous être utile ?  
• Peut-être tout simplement à vous tourmenter, Giovanni ?  
• Cela vaut donc plus que ces terres idéalement situées entre les Etats Pontificaux et la Sicile ? Vous servez Rome, je présume que l’intégrité de son territoire vous tient à coeur ?  
L’Archevêque hésitait…   
Mais tout à coup, le lieutenant Doria fit irruption dans la salle en compagnie d’une dizaine de « gardes ».   
Voyant son capitaine inconscient dans l’angle de la pièce, il s’y précipita, épée tendue pour empêcher toute intervention du prélat.   
Ce dernier, remis de sa stupeur, cria aux hommes armés et à Giovanni et Lucrezia, qui avaient à leur tour dégainé leurs armes :  
• Qu’attendez-vous pour tuer ce fou ?  
• Vous auriez dû réagir plus vite à mon offre, mon frère. A présent, il est trop tard, nous emportons Girolamo en échange de votre vie.  
• Vous ne tromperez pas la garde !  
• Nous l’avons déjà fait… Au fait, merci de nous avoir reçus dans vos appartements privés, loin de vos soldats.  
• Ne criez pas victoire, imbécile ! La tour de Tourlas est proche, ils seront vite ici. »  
Mais il ne restait plus que l’Archevêque, le Duc et Lucrezia dans la pièce : les autres s’étaient déjà précipités dans les escaliers, emportant le Comte Riario.  
Ils avaient réussi !  
Enfin... si de leur côté Leonardo et Nico s'en étaient tirés.

***

« Zo ! Je suis avec des amis, ouvre-nous la porte ! »  
Zoroastre reconnut l’urgence dans les coups à la porte et dans le ton de Lucrezia, posa ses cartes et courut ouvrir.   
Tous étaient partis depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût, depuis des heures, l’appréhension jouait de ses voiles de danseuse malveillante autour de lui.  
Deux soldats se précipitèrent à l’intérieur dès qu’il entrebâilla la porte, le poussant sans ménagement. Ils portaient un corps.  
« Putain ! Qu’est-ce que… Oh, non ! Merde ! Ne me dites pas qu’on va recommencer à collecter des saletés de cadavres pour les expériences du Maestro Da Vinci ! geignit-il en portant la main à son front.  
Un autre type entra, haut comme le grand buffet de la pièce commune. D’un geste vif, il plaça la pointe de son couteau sur la gorge du tarologue et dit, entre ses dents :  
• Une seule plaisanterie sur l’état de mon cousin et je vous prive à jamais de vos cordes à rengaines. Est-ce clair ?   
Ses yeux confirmaient la menace, Zo fit « oui » des paupières :  
• Mais ça m’aiderait de savoir qui, en particulier, je ne dois pas insulter.  
Lucrezia s’approcha et posa une main pacificatrice sur les épaules des deux hommes :  
• Voici Giovanni della Rovere, Duc de Sora et cousin de Girolamo, Zo.  
• Della Rovere ? Il y a encore un membre de la famille qui fréquente ce… le Comte ? se reprit-il, juste à temps. Mais, où est Leo ? Et Nico ?  
Soudain, il comprenait qu’ils avaient ourdi un complot pour sauver ce chien de Riario. Sans même lui en parler !  
• Nous ne le savons pas, avoua Lucrezia. Puis, se tournant vers les deux soldats : suivez-moi, Lieutenant Doria, je vous montrer où installer votre Capitaine…  
Le bras droit du malade retomba alors de la hanche sur laquelle il reposait et, du coin de l’oeil, Zo vit la bague à la main droite du Comte, passée à son pouce :  
• Il ne pouvait plus la porter à l’annulaire, pensa-t-il, sans se rendre compte qu’il murmurait.  
• Que dites-vous ? demanda Della Rovere.  
• Oh ! Pardon… Oui… sa bague. Je parlais de sa bague. Il la portait à l’annulaire, elle est à son pouce… Encore bien qu’on lui ait laissé…  
• Oui, bien sûr ! Vous l’avez sans doute remarquée dès votre première rencontre, elle attire le regard d’hommes comme vous, dit le Duc en ôtant ses gants d’un geste qui n’était pas sans rappeler l’élégance de son cousin. Il fit signe d’entrer à un groupe d’hommes restés à l’extérieur.  
Zo rougit :  
• Oui, je suis un putain de voleur depuis toujours, c’est vrai. Il faut bien survivre, quand on n’est pas bien né… Mais bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir, vous qui posez votre cul sur des coussins de soie !  
Neuf soldats pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la salle commune.  
• Ces hommes appartiennent au régiment du chevalier Doria, dit Giovanni, ils resteront ici pour veiller à votre sécurité. D’autres sont un peu partout en ville et ne repartiront que quand Girolamo se sentira en état de reprendre la route avec vous… Je suppose qu’il est toujours d’actualité de sauver votre peau ? On dit que même la vermine périt, une fois attachée sur le bûcher.  
• Je sais ce que vous me rappelez. Vous me rappelez que je suis redevable à Riario. Mais, laissez-moi ouvrir vos yeux encrottés de convenances et de grands airs, Duc : c’est pour la sacrée bonne compagnie de Leonardo que le... “Capitaine de la Sainte Eglise Romaine“ a fait ce voyage, pas pour ma putain de survie ! … Est-ce assez clair ?  
• Dans ce cas, je dirais qu’il a manqué de clairvoyance : il y avait cent autres façons de déguiser leurs amours interdites, il aurait dû choisir un autre prétexte plutôt que de prévenir Da Vinci, un motif qui en vaille vraiment la peine… Mais vous me pardonnerez, je veux voir mon cousin et veiller à ce qu’on le soigne de la bonne manière.  
Sur ce, il tourna le dos à Zoroastre, qui, à la fois blessé et rageur, donna un grand coup de pied à un tabouret qui se trouvait dans le passage :  
• Venez, Messieurs, dit-il aux soldats, je crois que nous avons bien mérité une chope de bière… Dites, est-ce que vous connaissez les vertus du tarot ? Je peux vous prédire votre avenir pour quelques petites pièces et… »


	6. La Reine de Coupes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo et Nico sont toujours introuvables.  
> Girolamo reprend conscience.  
> Zo, déprimé, se tire les cartes...  
> Attention aux surprises qu'elles cachent !

Au tout premier mouvement de son cousin, Giovanni della Rovere ferma son I trionfi de Pétrarque d’un coup sec et lui prit la main. Girolamo entr’ouvrit les yeux et tenta en vain de dire quelque chose. Le Duc le rassura à voix basse : « Tu es hors du palais, nous t’avons ramené dans la maison que louent tes amis.

Le malade déglutit et s’éclaircit la voix, mais les sons jouaient encore de l’émeri et manquaient de puissance :

\- Giovanni ? Comment… Où est Leo ?  
En dépit de la faible qualité du message, Giovanni della Rovere perçut la nuance d’inquiétude et regarda son cousin dans les yeux :

\- Il n’est pas là pour l’instant. Seule la Signorina De Pazzi et Da Peretola sont là.  
\- Nico ?  
\- Machiavelli ? Toujours avec Da Vinci, comme d’habitude, si j’ai bien compris, sourit-il. Crois-tu pouvoir boire quelque chose de chaud ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, j’ai préparé un bouillon de légumes cette nuit. Il faut te réalimenter très progressivement.

Une ombre d’ironie passa sur les lèvres de Riario :

\- Giovanna n’en croira pas un mot ! »  
Cette taquinerie rassura le Duc, qui disparut quelques instants, en quête d’un bol de bouillon à température idéale. C’est alors que Girolamo réalisa qu’un fumet très appétissant caressait en effet ses narines.

A la lueur des quelques bougies, il tenta de deviner à quoi ressemblait la chambre et tira à lui une peau de mouton qui avait un peu glissé. L’étroitesse de la pièce lui plaisait et il se rappela combien il s’était senti protégé par la proximité de ses livres dans l’espace restreint de son « bureau secret », à Rome. Dans un coin, il reconnut les sacs de selle, entassés là comme pour se faire oublier. 

Dante ! Où était Dante ?

Le temps d’un battement superflu de son coeur, puis il se souvint qu’il l’avait laissé à Nico quand ils avaient été attaqués. Excellente idée ! Quels soucis il se serait faits pendant tout ce temps au palais s’il avait imaginé qu’on le traitait mal !

Il entendit son cousin échanger quelques mots à voix basse avec quelqu’un. Pas la voix de Leo. Il revint en effet avec un homme vêtu d’un uniforme bien connu et quand le visage de ce dernier lui fut visible, la gorge du Comte se noua : « Lieutenant Doria ! 

Le soldat s’approcha, sans oser se montrer trop familier :

\- Nos hommes refusaient de vous laisser à vos ennuis, Capitaine ! Il se contentait de sourire, mais avait envie d’au moins toucher le bras de son supérieur, pour faire passer le message d’amitié de plus de deux cents de leurs compagnons… Malgré tout, il s’enhardit et fit glisser l’oreiller vers le haut, aidant Girolamo à s’asseoir dans son lit pour boire… On dirait que cette ordure ne vous a pas nourri ! Vous n’étiez déjà pas bien gros, Capitaine, mais là, le profil de mon épée vous bat dans la largeur !  
\- J’avais un peu de pain chaque jour. Dernièrement, Da Vinci m’apportait des noix et des châtaignes concassées… Mais la diète a dû manger mes muscles. Je n’ai pas plus de tenue que la serviette sous mon menton.  
Ses phrases étaient hachées, les deux soldats décidèrent de ne plus entretenir le dialogue et de raconter, à la place, les tenants et aboutissants de son évasion. Il s’endormit d’ailleurs au son de leurs voix, après avoir bu un demi-bol de légumes.

\- Encore une chance qu’il puisse avaler quelque chose, dit Giovanni, après trois semaines d’un tel traitement, certains ont déjà du mal à avaler de l’eau !  
\- Bon dieu, j’aimerais bien savoir comment le peintre a pu lui faire parvenir ces fruits secs !  
\- C’est une drôle d’histoire assez difficile à croire, mais réelle. Girolamo et Da Vinci ne sont pas hommes à divaguer quand la situation est à ce point sérieuse. Je vous raconterai cela un jour, quand nous serons seuls.  
Le lieutenant entraîna le Duc dans la pièce commune :

\- J’ai cherché l’artiste discrètement, en me déguisant en marchand et j’ai questionné quelques chats de nuit, mais il a disparu… ainsi que cinq de mes hommes, fit-il, les sourcils froncés. J’ai bien peur qu’ils se soient fait prendre dans la Tour de Trouillas.  
\- Tout plan a ses failles. Jamais nous n’aurions pu prévoir que mon frère nous recevrait dans sa pièce d’étude. En général, rien n’est jamais trop grand pour lui !  
\- Il voulait sans doute vous faire admirer ses fresques, ironisa Doria.  
\- Oui, eh bien, dans ce cas, il fallait éviter de me mettre sous les yeux le triste état de mon cousin… je vous assure que je n’ai rien vu d’autre… Lucrezia entrait à son tour dans la pièce, il la prit pour témoin : et vous, Signorina, que pensez-vous de la Chambre du Cerf ?  
\- Il paraît qu’elle est remarquable, mais je n’en ai rien vu. J’étais à la fois furieuse et anxieuse de trouver le Comte si malmené. Leonardo nous l’avait pourtant bien dit, qu’il ressemblait pour moitié à un dieu et pour moitié à un cadavre, mais nous avions mis cela sur le compte de son inquiétude… Avez-vous appris quoi que ce soit sur leur sort, Lieutenant ?  
\- Non. J’y ai passé la nuit, mais pas le moindre indice, hélas !  
\- Leonardo trouvera un moyen, intervint à son tour Zo, sortant d’une alcôve. Il avait l’air maussade des petits matins de maux de tête, les cheveux en mode explosif et saisit un morceau de pain en s’asseyant à demi sur la table : Leo trouve toujours une issue de secours. Il découvre une faille et l’exploite jusque dans ses tréfonds. Il va les sortir de ce putain de merdier. »  
Un bref coup d’oeil au Duc della Rovere lui rappela qu’il devait éviter de poursuivre sa pensée et il se concentra sur la mastication et la recherche d’une bouteille qui ne fût pas complètement vide.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, Zo se tirait les cartes en se demandant où diable allait sa vie. Se retrouver seul dans un pays étranger n’était pas fait pour lui, mais seul dans cette maison inconnue, sans trace de leur passé et qui plus est en compagnie de Riario, jamais il n’aurait pu imaginer une telle déchéance. Jouer les nounous d’une bête furieuse ou le dresseur de serpent ne faisait pas partie de ses prédispositions.

D’ailleurs, il venait de retourner la Reine de Coupes : changements dans le domaine émotionnel (ouais, ben, c’est fait !), ouverture à l’inconnu (c’est pas gagné !), écoute de ses propres besoins comme de ceux des autres (putain, c’est ce que j’ai fait toute ma vie !)…

A ce moment précis, il y eut du vacarme dans la chambre. « Putain de merde, qu’est-ce qu’il fout encore, ce con ! » Malgré tout, il se leva, pensant à la réaction des autres s’il arrivait quelque chose au chéri de ces messieurs.

Le comte était étendu sur la pierre glacée du sol.

Une masse énorme s’abattit sur Zo, sans s’annoncer, un arbre ou un étage tout entier. Une explosion de tout son corps et une impression de néant, de chute vertigineuse.

« Minable imbécile ! » La seule pensée qui lui vint, car son esprit n’avait plus prise à rien.

Quand il sortit enfin de cette tétanie, ils se précipita vers le Comte et les mots reprirent le pouvoir, jusqu’à l’abus : « Connard ! Qu’est-ce que tu es devenu, Tommaso Massini ? Il t’a demandé de l’aide et tu l’as envoyé se faire voir, en sachant ce qu’il lui en coûtait ! Derrière le paravent, il y a tout ce qu’il faut — et démerde-toi tout seul avec ça. Oh, il ne l’avait pas dit ainsi, non, mais c’était tout comme. Merde ! Qu’est-ce que je suis, au juste ? Un animal, voilà ce que je suis devenu ! »

Il secoua le poids qui le lestait à l’intérieur et souleva son rival avec une aisance qui redonna un petit coup d’index à la chaîne de dominos : « C’est un être humain, merde, Zo ! Des défauts, des travers innés en plus de ceux qu’on lui a donnés… mais c’est justement pour ça qu’il l’est… Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête, qu’est-ce qui t’a changé ainsi ? »

Il recoucha le Comte et trouva une chemise propre dans son sac de selle. Riario reprit conscience au moment où il le dévêtait et se sentit plus honteux qu’il l’avait jamais été : « Pardon. Je suis désolé de vous imposer ça…

\- Non ! Non, dit Zo d’un ton fâché, c’est moi ! Je suis une merde, voilà ! J’aurais pu, j’aurais dû vous éviter cette humiliation. Voyant la gêne profonde de l’autre, il sourit : j’ai dû vous porter, c’est vrai, mais je ne connais aucune jeune princesse plus légère, ce n’était pas un gros effort. Puis, pour la toute première fois depuis les trois ans qu’ils se connaissaient, il posa une main sur la jambe du soldat du pape : je vous demande pardon, j’aurais traité un chien avec plus d’humanité.  
\- J’ai tenté de vous tuer à quelques reprises. Il est normal que vous me haïssiez. Il n’y a rien à pardonner.  
\- Moi aussi, j’ai essayé… une fois, même, dans votre sommeil. C’est Zita qui m’en a empêché. Il examina l’expression de Girolamo et proposa : et si on reprenait tout à zéro ? Vous pensez que vous pourriez le faire ?  
Après un moment de stupéfaction, le Comte fit oui de la tête et Zo comprit que dans son état de faiblesse émotionnelle, un simple ‘oui’ eût été trop risqué. Lui non plus n’aurait pas aimé sangloter devant son — ancien ? — ennemi. Or, dans sa propre gorge, un gros noeud râpeux grossissait dangereusement. Il aida le convalescent à se recoucher et se hâta d’emporter sa chemise sale.

Au passage, ses yeux tombèrent sur la Reine de Coupes, sur la table de la salle commune. Elle semblait sourire. Il hocha la tête : les tarots ne cesseraient jamais de le surprendre.

Mais cette fois, la découverte avait été à la fois cruelle et libératrice.

***

Le soir vint, toujours sans retour de Leonardo et Nico. Tous étaient inquiets. Zo et Girolamo plus encore que les autres, bien entendu. 

Alors, pour chasser les méchantes ondes, le cartomancien avait décidé de profiter d’une requête du Comte pour enfin leur donner une chance de se découvrir. L’écran opaque de l’adversité avait été levé, Riario, peu habitué à de longues périodes d’inaction, avait dit qu’il s’ennuyait à mourir, le moment était donc idéal. Il lui porta quelques tranches de pomme et s’assit à son chevet en déclarant d’emblée, comme si le dialogue de l’après-midi n’avait pas été interrompu : « Leonardo n’a jamais promis ce qui n’existerait pas, vous vous en doutez. C’est moi qui disais « nous » en imaginant un tout. Son « nous » à lui, c’était lui plus moi, mon « nous » à moi, c’était deux personnes en une seule.

\- Vous étiez… vous êtes amoureux, voilà tout.  
\- Je crois que je le serai toujours. Mais là, j’ai compris. La putain de leçon a été vachement dure, mais quand je vous ai trouvé sur le sol, cet après-midi, c’est la dégoûtante mesquinerie de ma conduite que j’ai vue. Je n’ai même pas été foutu d’aller vous relever tout de suite, je venais de me ramasser un tronc d’arbre sur la tête… Mon trou-du-cul de petit moi, jaloux comme une vieille salope de mégère, aveuglé au point de ne plus voir ce qui est humain et ce qui est méprisable.  
\- Vous craigniez que je nuise à Leo. Cela aussi pesait lourd dans la balance… Quant à moi, je ne me suis jamais montré qu’injurieux — au mieux — à votre égard… Je n’ai même pas l’excuse de la jalousie. La rivalité, oui. Et par malheur, la rivalité aiguillonne toujours mon orgueil. J’ai détesté vos manières en refusant d’abord de voir l’incroyable ami que vous êtes. Et quand je l’ai vu, il était trop tard. Je devais déjà avoir tenté de vous tuer à trois reprises. Ma fierté m’interdisait de faire marche arrière.  
Zoroastre rit et frappa des deux mains sur ses genoux :

\- Voilà d’où on repart, alors, ta seigneurie ! Girolamo tiqua, mais avec un sourire… La taquinerie, ne compte pas que j’y renonce, Comte, c’est mon seul recours contre cette bon dieu de sensiblerie !  
D’ un signe de tête, l’autre fit savoir qu’il lui concédait cela et gronda :

\- Vous blasphémez en présence d’une quinzaine de soldats du Vatican, Da Peretola ! Méfiez-vous.  
\- Ouais… Vous devez avoir raison. Dites, à propos, votre cousin ce n’est pas un rigolo : il m’a mis la pointe de son couteau sur la gorge dès notre première rencontre !  
\- On a ça dans le sang, dans la famille… en revanche, nous savons cuisiner. Ca compense un peu, non ? »  
Il y eut du remue ménage dans la pièce voisine et c’est ainsi que Leo et Nico les retrouvèrent, pas encore complices, mais réconciliés.

Ils n’en crurent pas leurs yeux.


	7. Vents de mars, fortes rafales.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le vent souffle et s'infiltre dans les maisons, les esprits et entre les liens qui se sont tissés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retour inattendu d'un personnage.

Leonardo était de nouveau habité par sa fébrilité habituelle, mais curieusement, personne n’y voyait un bon signe. Etait-ce dû au vent, qui faisait chanter sans cesse les châssis de leur maison ou à l’impatience de reprendre la route ?  
Dans ses moments de création, cette hyper-activité et l’interdiction de lui adresser la parole étaient supportables — Leo était Leo et c’était très bien ainsi —, mais dans leur situation présente, elles inquiétaient ou irritaient ceux qui devaient le côtoyer tous les jours.   
Depuis trois jours, le Lieutenant Doria et quelques-uns de ses hommes étaient repartis, ils n’étaient plus que dix dans la maison, les cinq « fuyards », Giovanni della Rovere et quatre soldats.  
Alors qu’ils vivaient à proximité du Palais des Papes, ils se sentaient pourtant en sécurité dans le quartier juif d’Avignon. Dès leur arrivée, le médecin qui leur avait loué la maison avait fait passer le mot d’ordre dans sa communauté : protéger les nouveaux habitants de la rue Jacob. Il n’y aurait donc pas de dénonciation.   
Pour plus de certitude encore, dès que le plan d’évasion de Riario avait vu le jour, on avait même fait circuler une fausse rumeur qui éloignerait les fouineurs : on aurait détecté dans le quartier quelques cas d’écrouelles. Une menace de contagion très dissuasive.

Alors, si ce n’était pas un sentiment d’insécurité qui mettait Leonardo sur des charbons ardents, qu’était-ce au juste ?

Zoroastre savait qu’il cachait quelque chose de grave, une catastrophe, peut-être un événement qui les empêcherait d’atteindre Moulins, où l’artiste avait compté le placer sous la protection d’un puissant ami ?  
Il tenta d’en apprendre davantage à plusieurs reprises, mais en vain. Leo se débarrassait de ses questions en ronchonnant.  
Nico était d’avis que cette nouvelle expérience du cachot avait rappelé au Maestro le jour où, prisonnier au Bargello, son père l’avait roué de coups de poings et de coups de pieds, honteux qu’il était d’avoir pour fils cet insolent inventeur. Depuis que Leo avait vu décapiter son père sous ses yeux, il pleurait plus que jamais une entente qui n’avait jamais existé entre eux. Leo l’avait rabroué en entendant cette théorie.  
Riario supposa que Leo en avait assez de devoir lui sauver la vie et d’attendre son rétablissement avant de reprendre la route. Il craignait même que l’artiste eût envie de mettre fin à leur relation sous toutes ses formes : il ne voulait sans doute plus de lui ni comme adversaire, ni comme associé à ses découvertes, ni comme amant. Contrairement aux autres, il n’avait pas osé poser la question.   
Même l’impressionnant Duc de Sora, pourtant peu sensible aux histoires de coeur, avait plaidé pour son cousin : « C’est une arme, Da Vinci, et les armes ne pleurent pas, mais sachez qu’à l’intérieur il sanglote de vous voir si distant. Il n’a pas besoin de le dire, je le sais, je le connais depuis assez longtemps. Leo l’avait regardé dans les yeux d’une façon des plus inamicale et n’avait même pas consenti un « oui ».  
La plus proche de la vérité était Lucrezia : « Ne joue pas à un jeu avec une femme qui le joue mieux que toi, avait-elle dit : je sais que tu nous caches quelque chose dont tu as honte, ou du moins que tu aurais préféré ne pas faire… Mais un jour ou l’autre, il va falloir te confesser, Leonardo : aucun d’entre nous ne résistera plus longtemps à ton attitude de rejet. »

Pourtant, deux jours plus tard, une dispute entre Leonardo et Girolamo parvint à fournir la lame pour crever l’abcès.  
Leo entra dans la chambre de Riario et déclara : « J’ai besoin de voir la liste. J’espère que tu l’as emportée ?  
Après un bref moment de surprise, le Comte désigna les sacs dans leur coin sombre :  
\- J’ai pensé qu’il serait en effet judicieux de l’emporter. Prends-la, dans mon sac.  
Leo la trouva aisément, insérée dans un carnet, et la déplia avec précaution, presque, sembla-t-il à Girolamo, avec respect.  
\- Ha ! s'exclama-t-il, rageur, je le savais ! Comment puis-je encore être aussi naïf !  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Ne joue pas à ça, Riario : l’innocence ne te va pas.  
\- Mais… Enfin, daigneras-tu me dire…  
\- Cette bon dieu de liste est écrite sur une page du Livre des Feuilles ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l’avais pas remarqué.  
\- Quoi ! ? Girolamo tenta de se lever un peu trop précipitamment et dut attendre que passe le vertige : Enfin, Leo, que dis-tu ? C’est impossible ! Tu as brûlé toi-même la dernière page du Livre après l’avoir utilisée pour abattre les ennemis turcs.  
Leonardo fonça sur lui, l’index pointé sur lui :  
\- Et tu savais qu’il en subsistait une autre ! Celle-ci… Habile de la dissimuler sous cette liste noire !  
\- Dois-je te rappeler que cette liste, je te l’ai montrée à Rome et que toi aussi tu n’y as vu que du feu !  
\- Tu me l’as montrée le soir, à la lumière de faibles bougies, après avoir fait éteindre tous les chandeliers de ta villa !  
Cette fois, Riario n’avait plus envie de se lever, il était cloué par cette accusation, incapable de trouver la moindre défense. Il fit tout de même appel à la logique, quitte à rappeler une période de sa vie qu’il fuyait par tous les moyens :  
\- Tu sais très bien que le Livre des Feuilles ne pouvait plus m’intéresser après le rejet qui m’accueillait partout. Tu es probablement le seul à qui j’aie confié qu’il n’était pour moi qu’un moyen de gagner une forme de rédemption. Après m’être libéré de ce fol espoir, quelle utilité aurais-je encore pu accorder à ce Livre diabolique, qui m’a pris tout ce que j’aimais et respectais ?  
\- Peut-être n’as-tu pas complètement renié les monstres du Labyrinthe, après tout ?  
\- Quoi ? Leo, ça suffit ! Je te préviens. Tu vas trop loin.  
\- Quoi, tu espères m’attaquer et avoir le dessus ?  
\- Rien de tel, mais ne crois pas que mon état actuel m’affaiblit pour toujours, Artista, la bête en moi est endormie, pas morte !  
\- J’ai embrassé le feu, brûlé toutes les étapes de ma vie jusqu’ici et dansé dans leurs cendres, je ne crains pas l’enfer que tu pourrais inventer pour moi !   
\- Maestro, nous voulons tous vous parler, tout de suite, dans la salle commune.   
Niccolò Machiavelli avait été le seul à oser entrer pour interrompre cet échange et convoquer Leonardo de cette façon abrupte.  
Leo tapa du pied, foudroya une dernière fois Riario du regard et lança, bravache, à l’adresse de son ancien apprenti :  
\- Ha ! Réunion de famille ou tribunal, Machiavelli ?  
\- Je crois pouvoir dire que ça dépendra de la façon dont vous traiterez vos amis. Il ne fit rien pour dissimuler la question qu’il adressait au Comte par les yeux, ce qui déstabilisa enfin un peu Da Vinci.  
\- Bon. Puisqu’il le faut ! » dit-il, en route vers la salle commune et bousculant le jeune homme sur son passage.

***

Dans un silence qui semblait vouloir tenir tête aux bourrasques de la rue, tous avaient pris place à la grande table des repas.  
Giovanni della Rovere, estimant qu’il ne faisait pas partie de leur groupe, s’était retiré dans l’ancienne écurie où dormaient les soldats.  
Lucrezia, quant à elle, était aujourd’hui considérée par tous comme membre de la bande, Zo et Nico l’avaient invitée à rester.

Le repas du soir était proche, cela sentait le thym, l’ail et le laurier du potage dans lequel on n’avait rien ajouté « qui eût des yeux », une exigence de longue date de Leonardo.  
Zo avait disposé des chopes sur la table, dans lesquelles il versa du vin : « Assieds-toi, Leo, pour l’amour du ciel !  
\- Je préfère rester debout.  
\- Pour arpenter la pièce comme un lapin dans sa garenne ? Merci bien ! On a besoin de ton attention. Pose tes fesses sur un tabouret en bout de table si tu ne veux pas de voisin, mais putain, as-sieds-toi !  
Leo s’exécuta en traînant les pieds et en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Quand tous furent installés, Zo lança le débat :  
\- Tu sais que quoi que tu fasses ou que tu aies fait, tu seras toujours mon frère, mais là, on est tous face à un putain de mur et ça ne va pas. On s’est lancés dans une entreprise commune, on a besoin que tu craches le satané morceau de je ne sais quoi coincé dans ta gorge.  
\- Chacun voit ce que vous paraissez, mais nous seuls, vos amis, savons ce que vous êtes, Maestro, dit Nico, et nous sentons bien que quelque chose vous pèse depuis notre évasion de la Tour Trouillas.  
Leo fixa Lucrezia, ricaneur :  
\- A vous, Signorina De’ Pazzi, fit-il, ignorant sciemment Riario,. Qu’allez-vous plaider pour appuyer la cause commune ?  
\- En peu de mots, que j’ai cru suivre un génie florentin pour me retrouver face à un enfant capricieux, dit-elle, sans fuir son regard.  
Il n’en croyait pas ses oreilles :  
\- Ha ! Et vous croyez me faire changer d’attitude de cette façon ?  
\- Nous espérons vous aider à sortir de cet isolement que vous avez choisi, qui nous tient à l’écart comme si nous ne méritions pas votre confiance.  
Il se radoucit quelque peu :  
\- Je ne peux rien vous dire.  
\- Que vous reprochez-vous, Leonardo ? demanda Nico. Je sais reconnaître le sentiment de culpabilité chez vous, je l’ai vu bien souvent.  
C’était plus fort que lui, Leonardo se leva et se mit à peser le pour et le contre d’un aveu partiel en marchant. Zo et Nico échangèrent un regard : on touchait au but.  
Leo arracha une tête d’ail à la tresse qui pendait devant lui et se mit à la triturer, semant partout des flocons de pelure séchée :  
\- Il n’y a pas la moindre excuse à ce que je m’apprête à faire, rien que votre insupportable insistance, qui risque de me rendre fou…  
\- Vas-tu enfin te décider à parler ! ne put retenir Girolamo.  
\- Il a raison, Maestro : à présent que vous nous avez bien fait peur, il n’y a plus de marche arrière.  
\- Même si ça vous met tous, chacun d’entre vous, en danger ?   
\- Ouais… Eh bien, si tu n’as pas perdu la mémoire, c’est ce que tu as toujours fait, parce qu’on était toujours partants ! Là où Leo passe, les catastrophes s’amassent.  
Leo battit des bras, exaspéré :  
\- Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, Zo, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent !  
\- Et qu’est-ce que ce sera cette fois-ci ? Le bateau sous-marin, le parachute du haut d’une montagne de ce foutu nouveau continent ?  
Le peintre le fit taire d’un signe de la main et s’arrêta pour se planter devant eux et affronter ce qui allait suivre :  
\- Pour nous permettre de nous évader, j’ai repris contact avec les Fils de Mithra.  
\- Deus ! murmura Riario.  
\- Mais… commença Nico.  
\- Putain, Leo ! C’est troquer un étron contre une merde, tu le sais, ça, hein ?  
\- Oui, une prison contre une autre. Et maintenant que vous allez apprendre le pourquoi du comment, vous êtes dedans avec nous.  
\- Nous ? fit Zo  
\- Nous.  
Zo se tourna vers Girolamo qui, ayant deviné une partie des données du problème, confirma d’un battement de paupières.  
\- Pour nous sortir du cachot, reprit Leonardo, j’avais besoin d’une personne réceptive aux effets de la pièce de Mithra à l’extérieur de la prison. Comme Riario était hors course, j’y suis allé à l’aveugle en lançant la pièce d’Al-Rahim. J’ai refait un petit tour du côté des cavernes sacrées des Fils de Mithra et je me suis retrouvé devant… devant Carlo de’ Medici.  
Zo se leva vivement :  
\- Boudin de merde ! Tu divagues, Leo. Tu as tué ce fils de pute de tes propres mains, à Vinci !  
\- Oui. Mais celui-ci, c’était le Carlo de vingt ans… Vous vous rappelez ? « Le temps est une rivière…  
\- Et la rivière coule en cercle. Il n’y a ni d’aujourd’hui, ni d’hier, ni de demain, acheva Nico.  
\- Tout juste ! s’écria Leo, de nouveau surexcité. C’est pour ça qu’étant enfant je me suis en quelque sorte « rencontré », du moins, vu suspendu par un pied, dans une grotte de Vinci.  
\- Le pendu des tarots, dit Zo, le malheur et un choix.  
\- Oui. Et pour mon plus grand malheur, et pas seulement le mien, j’ai choisi un jour de suivre les conseils d’Al-Rahim, qui a donné ensuite tous mes croquis d’armes de guerre aux Ottomans.  
\- Ca n’a pas de sens, remarqua le Comte, Carlo était l’ennemi des fils de Mithra !  
\- Le Carlo que nous avons connu l’était, dit Leo, sans même le regarder, mais celui-ci est jeune et adhère sans doute encore à la doctrine de son père, Cosimo. Il m’a alors révélé qu’une page du Livre des Feuilles existait encore et qu’elle était en la possession d’un adepte du Labyrinthe et probablement à ma portée. Il m’a proposé de faire empoisonner nos gardes de la Tour de Trouillas si je promettais de lui livrer cette page et si je gardais le secret de notre rencontre.  
\- Qu’ils aillent au diable ! en conclut Zo. Vous êtes libres, rien ne t’oblige à chercher cette foutue page.  
\- Si je ne la leur donne pas, ils vous tueront et, vu que je l’ai trouvée…  
En dépit de l’entêtement du peintre, Girolamo essaya encore :  
\- Leo, je te jure que je n’ai plus rien à voir avec le Labyrinthe !  
\- En es-tu certain ? Il y a un an, tu m’as juré aussi ne rien avoir à faire avec les Ennemis de l’Homme et il s’est avéré que leur conditionnement effaçait tout simplement ta mémoire, que tu exécutais tous ceux de leurs adversaires qui croisaient ton chemin et contrecarraient leurs plans, sans même en avoir conscience une fois libéré de l’emprise du poison…  
\- Depuis plus de deux mois, nous sommes toujours ensemble, quand je ne suis pas sous la bienveillante surveillance de mon cousin le Cardinal. Comment le meurtrier que j’étais alors aurait-il pu refaire surface sans se trahir ? Bon sang, Leo, c’est moi !!  
Leonardo se frotta le visage des deux mains :  
\- J’aimerais tellement le croire !  
\- C’est simple : porte-leur cette fichue liste, donne-leur la page, à ces Fils de Mithra. Elle ne représente rien pour moi puisque je-ne-suis plus-membre des Ennemis de l’Homme.  
\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
\- Pourquoi, Maestro ? Il a pourtant raison.  
Leo sourit, en dépit de tout :  
\- Ca devient ton motto, Nico !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Girolamo a raison.  
\- Eh bien, quand c’est vrai, c’est vrai… Alors, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas donner cette page ?  
\- Vous avez tous oublié ce que peut faire une simple page de ce foutu Livre des Feuilles ? Vous avez oublié ce qu’un feuillet peut renfermer de connaissances ? Vous avez oublié comment ils se sont servis de mes plans ? Plus de huit-cents hommes ont été décapités à Otranto parce que mes armes avaient permis l’invasion de la ville !  
\- Les hommes seront toujours les ennemis de leurs semblables, avec ou sans les connaissances du Livre des Feuilles.  
\- Oui, dit Lucrezia, à nous d’écrire notre propre histoire. A nous de choisir de rester fidèles à nos amis et à nos convictions ou de briser cela comme des lâches, sous la menace d’hommes trop ambitieux et malfaisants.  
\- Exactement ! Exactement intervint Zoroastre qui, dans l’emballement, s’en fut poser un baiser sonore sur le front de la Signorina.  
Leo se rassit.   
Tous attendaient sa décision.   
Il se resservit du vin, le but d’un trait et se tourna enfin vers Girolamo :  
\- Alors, tu me la donnes, cette page ?  
\- Puis-je souligner que tu la tiens en main depuis que tu l’as prise dans mon sac ?  
Leo fit une grimace en constatant que tel était le cas, taquina Nico :  
\- Girolamo a raison, puis dévisagea son voisin.  
\- Si tu cherches le Monstre d’Italie dans mes yeux, tu ne l’y trouveras plus, Da Vinci.  
\- Je sais. Le Monstre d'Italie n'avait pas ta voix.  
\- Alors, je reste ?  
\- Si tu oses partir, je te poursuivrai jusqu’aux confins de la terre pour te récupérer… Comte. »

Tous reprirent leur souffle suspendu et le vent rappela une fois de plus qu’il le faisait mieux encore.


	8. Les hommes du Rhône

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Pape passe un savon à Giovanni della Rovere pour avoir été à la rescousse de son cousin.  
> La fièvre créatrice reprend Leonardo en voyant des hommes tirer une trop lourde cargaison sur le Rhône.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brève apparition du Pape Innocent VIII et mention de Savonarole, personnage historique assez inquiétant (façon Glaive de Dieu, voir discours de Riario dans le dernier épisode de la série)

En apprenant l’intervention du Duc de Sora à Avignon, le Pape Innocent VIII avait été si mécontent, qu’il avait sur-le-champ modifié les projets qu’il avait en tête pour son armée. Sans y accorder une minute de réflexion supplémentaire, il avait donné des titres et des terres à son fils illégitime pour compenser la perte du poste de Capitaine Général de la Sainte Eglise qui lui avait été promis… 

« Vous voici à présent à la place de votre bienaimé cousin, dit-il, fixant Giovanni avec un faux sourire. La grenade qu’il malaxait sans égards risquait de crever à tout moment et le Capitaine ne pouvait en détacher son regard, ce qui, aux yeux de son vis-à-vis pouvait passer pour une soumission bien légitime. Vous pourriez me dire quelle folie vous a pris pour courir ainsi à la rescousse de ces hérétiques dépravés ?   
\- Saint Père, rien, en vérité, ne me portait à aider Da Vinci et ses curieux amis, mais Girolamo est mon cousin. Quand j’ai étendu les nouvelles alarmantes qui circulaient à son sujet, j’ai… La grenade éclata, répandant ses graines et son jus sur le surplis blanc immaculé du Pape. Le soldat ne put cacher son sourire et le prélat entra dans une rage très peu catholique. Il balaya la vaisselle devant lui, sur son opulente table, d’un geste large du bras, éclaboussant de sauce le même surplis et la salle à manger résonna comme un entrepôt d’armures à l’heure du branle-bas-le-combat…   
\- Riario est un traître ! s’écria le Pape, je le place désormais en haut de la liste des hérétiques, avec ses chers compagnons. D’abord son adhésion au Labyrinthe et à présent… ça !  
\- Da Vinci l’a guéri des poisons et du conditionnement des Ennemis de l’Homme, Saint Père… n’est-ce pas là un bon point en sa faveur ?  
\- Pas suffisant ! Même son ancien ami Lorenzo de’ Medici ne veut plus entendre parler de lui, il est furieux contre son ancien ingénieur. Si un Della Rovere se range à présent à ses côtés, il pourrait aller jusqu’à nous refuser les fonds qu’il nous a promis… ceux-là mêmes qui pourraient payer vos mercenaires, Capitaine ! Désormais, je suis obligé d’arranger un mariage avec l’une de ses filles. Tout ça à cause de vos élans inconsidérés. Ce besoin d’argent m’oblige déjà à lui passer sa faiblesse pour ce fanatique de Savonarole et maintenant, ça !  
\- Savonarole est de retour à Florence ? s’étonna le Duc.  
\- Non, mais De’ Medici craint tellement sa colère et ses discours enflammés qu’il fait tout pour se le concilier… Mais revenons-en aux fuyards : où sont-ils à présent ?  
\- Toujours en Avignon, mentit Giovanni, mon frère a mis Girolamo dans un état de faiblesse tel qu’il ne pourra pas voyager avant une quinzaine de jours, au plus tôt. C’est du moins ce qui était prévu à mon départ.  
Le Pape se remit à arpenter la sale, longeant l’immense table, comme pour s’assurer d’avoir quelque chose à portée de main qu’il pût casser :  
\- Quatre-vingts hommes ! Je ne peux pas croire encore que quatre-vingts soldats ont été détachés à cette stupide mission !   
\- Ils étaient volontaires, Saint Père… Plus de deux-cents l’étaient. Je crains bien ne jamais parvenir à me gagner une telle allégeance de la part de vos Gardes !  
\- Il le faudra, pourtant, Capitaine Général, car je ne compte pas vous épargner les missions périlleuses… vous n’avez pas ma reconnaissance !  
\- J’ai bien cru le comprendre. »  
Le Pape le congédia d’un signe de la main et Giovanni se mit en quête du Lieutenant Doria pour l’avertir de ce changement dans les plans. Il se doutait que ce dernier préférerait opérer sous les ordres d’un condottière comme lui que sous ceux du « bâtard du Pape », tout à fait inexpérimenté et que l’on disait outrageusement arrogant.

En tout cas, en ce qui le concernait, toute retraite anticipée dans son beau duché était bel et bien à l’eau.

***

« C’est une honte ! »   
Leo faisait lui aussi les cent pas dans une chambre du « Saint -Saturnin », une auberge non loin de Pont-Saint-Esprit.   
Ses amis, surtout Zo et Nico, savaient à quoi s’attendre de sa part quand une idée frappait à la porte de son esprit : agitation, insomnie et très mauvaise humeur dans les derniers stades de l’élaboration du projet — défense absolue de déranger ! 

On n’en était pas là encore.

Là, il se mit à fouiner dans son sac de selle, jetant au loin tout ce qui ne correspondait pas à ce qu’il cherchait. Les mains tremblantes, il lançait des « non » et des injures à chaque objet, se maudissant en passant de toujours vouloir emporter trop de choses : « Merde ! Pourquoi j’ai emporté ce moineau empaillé ? Pour me faire penser à quelque chose ? » L’oiseau vola loin et atterrit sur l’appui de fenêtre, plus large que la fenêtre elle-même, bien vite rejoint par un morceau de fromage moisi et sa précieuse pipe à opium, qui, par bonheur, avait été conçue pour durer longtemps.   
Enfin, il sortit son carnet, sa plume et une fiole d’encre. « C’est une honte ! » répéta-t-il, en feuilletant parmi ses croquis.  
Les autres savaient ce qui le mettait en colère. 

Le long du Rhône, ils venaient de voir passer une ense * de quatre-vingts hommes, qui tirait une rigue transportant du sel et du vin. Une tâche naturellement épuisante, qui assimilait ces hommes à des bêtes de trait.  
Les yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire serrée, Leo avait regardé passer le convoi et, avisant un passant non loin de là, l’avait questionné quant à la provenance de ces haleurs.   
« C’est les broquiers qui rassemblent les gars, avait dit le fermier.  
\- Les broquiers ?  
\- Ceux qui recherchent et embauchent les travailleurs, si vous voulez… pour tirer l’ense, pour les moissons, pour les chantiers… Ils sont dans les villes, annoncent l’embauche, le bruit se répand et les gars vont s’inscrire ; des gens de toutes sortes : des paysans et des garçons de ferme, des artisans et des apprentis… Par ici, mon beau monsieur, tous les hommes ont tiré l’ense au moins une fois dans leur vie. Mais maint’nant, les roncins * tirent plus souvent à la place des gens, il n’y a plus guère que le broquier Dufortin qui attelle encore des gars. Il cracha, mordit dans son pain et tenta d’articuler : j’vais vous dire, même si p’têt que vous n’me croirez pas : la plus grande ense que j’ai vue, eh bien, elle avait quatre-cents hommes ! Ouais, quatre cents ! Faut dire qu’ils tiraient trois vingts et dix (70) muids * de vin et de sel… Ah, ça, c’est vrai que c’est pas du travail pour les demi-pintes et les boursemolles, hein ! Et je vous parle pas du labeur des gars qui défrichent les sentiers des enses… Faut hacher, tailler, fagoter, dégager le passage. C’est tout bénéfice pour le fustier, mais… »  
Leo ne l’écoutait plus. Il fulminait et ronchonna, à l’attention de ses compagnons :   
« Vous vous rendez compte, qu’on est moins avancés que les Egyptiens de l’antiquité, là ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça révoltant ? Il serrait les poings et les mâchoires et avait pâli.  
\- Notre monde est ainsi organisé, fit Riario, les mains croisées derrière lui, il y a les puissants, qui se tuent à trop boire et manger et les petits, qui se font périr pour une bouchée de pain.  
\- Vous en parlez bien à votre aise, Comte ! remarqua Zo.   
Quant à Leo, il le dévisagea un moment, bouche entr’ouverte et Girolamo sut qu’il l’avait un peu bousculé. Alors, après un regard furtif à Zo et Nico, l’artiste admit :  
\- Non. Une destinée, ça se travaille : les hommes de mérite ne s’arrêtent pas à leur situation présente en attendant que les choses leur arrivent, ce sont eux qui arrivent aux choses.  
Zo cassa en tout petits tronçons une branche sèche ramassée sur la berge :  
\- Dire que je pensais que c’était toi le charitable de la bande !  
\- « La charité ne se réjouit point de l’injustice, mais elle se réjouit de la vérité. » cita Niccolo.  
\- Paul aux Corinthiens, livre 1, verset 6… Bravo, Nico ! » sourit le Comte, mi ironique, mi fier.

Un peu à l’écart, Lucrezia ne disait rien, elle les observait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien réunir ces hommes ? Un génie libre penseur, un cartomancien voleur et libertin, un jeune clerc avide d'absorber les idées des autres pour en faire le tri ensuite et un Comte, soldat de la foi, mais qui avait rejeté les dictats de l’Eglise pour aider son ami… Oui, Leonardo bien sûr, ce concentré d’énergie créative, une entité puissante qui les attirait vers elle ! Y puisaient-ils de l'entrain ou était-ce simplement le charme brut, sans sophistication, qui les emprisonnait ?  
Pour elle, il restait un mystère, car elle ne subissait pas cette attraction et, de toute évidence, s’il ne la rejetait en aucune manière, lui non plus n'avait aucun désir de mieux la connaître.

«Vous n'avez pas encore répondu, Leonardo, rappela-t-elle en voyant que le silence prenait ses aises, si ce ne sont pas les conditions de travail de ces hommes qui vous révoltent, d'où vient votre colère ?  
\- Mais, ne comprenez-vous pas ? fit-il en les regardant tour à tour. Pas un d'entre vous ?  
\- L’ insupportable lenteur des progrès et de l'esprit humain, dit Riario.  
Leo frappa dans les mains :  
\- Oui ! Oui ! Il posa les deux mains sur la tête puis, avec un grand geste qui semblait prendre le Rhône à témoin : les gens qui utilisent ce fleuve depuis des siècles pour transporter leurs marchandises et leurs voyageurs auraient dû depuis longtemps trouver une astuce ! Enfin, vous avez entendu, il faut parfois trois semaines ou plus pour remonter le Rhône jusqu'à Lyon… ils auraient dû chercher une solution !  
\- Ils sont paralysés par la tradition, jugea Nico. Les hommes ne se voient pas comme des inventeurs, ils transmettent des savoirs mais n’en cherchent pas de nouveaux.  
\- Tout juste ! » triompha Leonardo.  
L'expression de fierté de Zo à elle seule valait bien l'attention que Lucrezia leur avait accordée : ses yeux s’étaient agrandis, sa bouche dessinait un large sourire et il finit par bomber un peu le torse, rayonnant :   
« Hé ! Où est passé notre micromyxeux * d’il y a un an ?  
\- Il y a un an, fit Nico, sourcils froncés et regard sévère, le micromyxeux était déjà conseiller de la Régente de Florence et veillait à ce que la Garde ne te jette pas dehors à coups de botte-fesses, Zoroastre da Peretola ! Il conclut en donnant un coup d’épaule à la généreuse poitrine de son voisin et sourit : toi, tu ne changes pas, c’est sûr !  
\- C’est ma recette personnelle du charme… beaucoup de piquant et plein de miel par-dessous. Ca te tenterait ?  
La mimique lubrique de Zo était irrésistible, Nico éclata de rire :  
\- Bas les pattes, charlatan : je n’aime que les petites blondes ! »  
…

Et voilà pourquoi, quelques heures plus tard, Leo était pris d’un de ses accès de fièvre créatrice et épluchait son carnet, qu’il brandit en trouvant la bonne page :   
« Voilà ! Voilà ! Je devrais pouvoir exploiter l’idée de ma scie mécanique… il montra le dessin à Girolamo : tu vois ? Le débit de l’eau actionne un piston, là… c’est comme un moulin à vent, mais ce sont les pales poussées par l’eau qui jouent le rôle des ailes poussées par le vent et… »

Voyant que, par malheur, le Comte semblait mordre à l’hameçon et s’intéressait réellement au plan, Zo et Nico préférèrent s’éclipser. Ils n’avaient aucune envie de se laisser accaparer : « Tu vas voir, râla Zo, dans deux jours il va nous demander de courir la bon dieu de totalité de la campagne pour lui trouver le nécessaire à fabriquer sa maquette infernale !  
\- Estimons-nous heureux s’il s’en tient à une simple maquette ! » prévint Nico alors qu’ils rejoignaient Lucrezia dans la partie publique du Saint-Saturnin.

***

La fièvre ne dura pas deux jours.  
La nuit même, Girolamo remerciait la pauvreté de lumière dans la chambre. Il se sentait rougir sous le regard de son compagnon :  
« Ne me regarde pas avec cet air idolâtre, Artista, je n’ai fait qu’évoquer un souvenir…  
\- Non ! Tu as fait le lien entre la puissance des volcans de vapeur de ce pays lointain et mon problème d’autonomie de la machine… Ne vois-tu pas que c’est le point crucial, le concept au centre de l’invention ?  
\- Mais… Mais tout reste à concevoir.  
\- Quand le principe essentiel est révélé, le reste n’est plus que calcul et physique… Il s’approcha pour poser une main sur la joue du Comte.   
Tant de désir dans ce regard, tant d’amour, Riario tenta de tiédir ce que cela éveillait en lui, beaucoup trop intense et certainement immérité :  
\- Dans ce cas, je remercierai le lieutenant Grunwald de m’avoir conté son voyage dans les terres du Nord.  
\- Oui… embrasse le donc de ma part ! dit Leo, dans un souffle sur les lèvres de Girolamo.  
Le rire fusa, formidable, pulvérisant la gêne qui le paralysait, le Comte emprisonna Leonardo contre lui. Il se sentait tout à coup étrangement fort, vivant et si légitime enfin dans sa propre existence ! C’était inouï, inespéré…   
D’une poussée puissante, il les fit pivoter tous les deux et basculer sur le lit :  
\- N’en doute pas, je mourrais pour ce que tu viens de me faire ressentir.  
\- Moi aussi, Rio, cent fois si c’était possible . »

Notes :

* Au départ, l’ ense était le nom que l’on donnait alors au harnais dont se servaient les haleurs, par extension, c’est ainsi qu’on finit par appeler l’ « attelage » complet de haleurs.

* Roncin = cheval commun, servant aux déplacements mais aussi au trait.

* Le muid = 2,4 m3 de sel … la quantité de liquide équivalant à um muid varie selon les régions ! Olé !!!

* Micromyxeux = morveux


	9. Surprises et vague-à-l’âme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tandis que Leo et Girolamo se rendent au rendez-vous qu’a fixé Carlo, Zo se demande s’il est encore utile. Heureusement, les amis ne sont pas faits (que) pour les chiens...

Leo lança une pierre aussi fort qu’il le pouvait, droit devant lui, elle ne rencontra aucun obstacle.

Girolamo leva sa torche et la balada dans toute les directions :

« C’est une cathédrale ! 

\- Ohé !   
Un jeune homme sortit des ténèbres :  
\- Vous êtes venu avec votre chien de garde, Da Vinci ?  
Le ton du Comte flirtait déjà avec l'idée de son poignard :  
\- Le dernier à m’avoir appelé ainsi n’est plus là pour en témoigner, De’ Medici.  
Leo leva la main :  
\- Tout doux, vous deux ! J’aimerais qu’on tente de parler avant toute effusion amicale.  
\- Hm. Suivez-moi… Un autre de mes compagnons aimerait vous rencontrer. Quelqu’un que vous connaissez tous les deux, il me semble. »  
Leo éternua. L’humidité de ce lieu vous perçait jusqu’à l’os et les gouttelettes qu’on entendait au loin donnaient au silence un caractère surnaturel.

« Attention ! Girolamo le reteint alors qu’il avait posé le pied au bord d’une cavité dont on ne pouvait deviner la profondeur. Si tu regardes en l’air, tu ne sortiras pas d’ici vivant.  
\- Oui, méfiez-vous des accidents sur votre passage. De plus, le chemin est glissant, autant que les parois, si pas plus, précisa Carlo. 

Girolamo trouvait quelque chose d’étrange à cette voix. Elle était en tout point semblable à celle du Carlo qu’il avait connu, mais en plus terne. Bizarrement, la voix du jeune Carlo semblait plus éteinte que celle qu’il avait eue à un âge beaucoup plus avancé.

Quand on y pensait, la vie de Carlo de’ Medici vous donnait le vertige : à son retour d’exil trois ans auparavant, il cachait ses cinquante ans bien sonnés sous une apparence de jeune athlète abyssinien, dont Leonardo n’était venu à bout qu’au terme d’une longue et rude bataille. Oui, il était (enfin !) mort. Et maintenant, il resurgissait de nulle part, âgé d’une vingtaine d’année ! Fervent adepte et maître dans la hiérarchie du Labyrinthe, il était aujourd’hui aux côtés des Fils de Mithra, comme son père avant lui.

Les fils de Mythra, toujours en quête des savoirs anciens et présents, les Fils de Mythra qui avaient séduit Leonardo en prétendant vouloir offrir les connaissances à tous, pour finir par livrer ses inventions aux Turcs, désireux de s’emparer de l’Italie…  
L’artiste les haïssait. C’était seulement pour le retrouver, lui, qu’il avait fait usage de la pièce d’Al-Rahim. Une faute de plus à ajouter à la longue liste de…   
Non ! Ne pas remettre un pied sur cette pente-là. L’autoflagellation faisait de lui un homme que tout le monde rejetait. Elle l’avait mené au suicide et de là, tout droit chez les gens du Labyrinthe, qui l’avaient guéri pour mieux l’assujettir ensuite.

Leur marche leur parut si longue qu’ils se demandaient si Carlo les conduisait au centre de la terre, si cette maudite société secrète avait découvert l’une ou l’autre astuce pour y arriver et une fois là, les jeter aux flammes de l’enfer.  
Leurs torches dérangèrent une colonie de chauves-souris, elles passèrent à dix centimètres et soufflèrent un courant d’air plus timide qu’un souffle.   
(Qui sait, après tout, si ce n’est pas sous cette forme que les anges hantent le monde ?)  
Da Vinci croyait-il aux anges ? Il n’abordaient jamais, ou presque jamais, les sujets rappelant trop la religion. Leo avait des comptes avec toutes les religions. Se fâcherait-il d’une question aussi anodine et folle que l’existence des anges ? Riario sourit, il imaginait l’éclat de rire qui suivrait et, tout de suite après, le reproche : « Crois-tu mon cerveau complètement inactif pour que je me penche sur ce genre d’ânerie ? Franchement, Rio, des anges ! Et sous forme de chauves-souris encore bien ! Dis-moi que tu n’as pas de nouveau la fièvre ? »  
L’image était si réelle qu’il s’esclaffa.  
Carlo fit volte-face : « La situation vous amuse, Comte ? Vous pourriez déchanter d’ici peu ! »  
Leonardo le regarda lui aussi, sourcils froncés, une grande question dans le regard.  
Girolamo fit « non » de la tête à leur attention à tous deux : « l’ivresse des profondeurs, sans doute, plaisanta-t-il.  
\- Nous y sommes. » Carlo désigna l’entrée d’un passage très étroit, perpendiculaire à leur galerie. Ils s’y engouffrèrent et débouchèrent dans une salle circulaire où brillaient cent bougies...

(Nous sommes Un. Nous sommes les Cornes de l’Incréé, nous sommes le Labyrinthe, nous sommes Un…) La psalmodie des Ennemis de l’Homme s’imposa à l’esprit de Riario.  
Au même moment, Leo se remémorait : « Je suis fils de la Terre et du Ciel étoilé. J’ai soif. Je vous en prie, apportez-moi à boire de la Fontaine de la Mémoire. » 

Mais quand l’homme entra, il n’y eut plus que lui.

Girolamo perdit un instant l’équilibre et le sang quitta son visage.  
« Père ? C’est…  
\- Impossible ? Voyons, Girolamo… ! dit le grand homme en approchant, bras tendus, comme si à un seul instant de sa vie il avait été amical.  
Riario savait ce qui allait suivre et se campa sur les jambes. Non, il ne le prendrait pas par surprise.  
Leo fit un pas de côté. Epaule contre épaule. (Nous sommes Un)  
Le Comte arrêta le poing d’Alessandro della Rovere :  
\- Ce temps-là est bien fini, où je vous laissais me frapper impunément. Je vous tuerai autant de fois qu’il le faudra… Père.  
Un sourire qu’il connaissait si bien, celui du mépris et de la cruauté :  
\- Pas si je vous tue avant, mon garçon. Auriez-vous oublié qui vous êtes ? Une larve pleurnicheuse, le fils d’une catin nauséabonde, une de ces vermines qui pullulent dans nos villes… Voyons, Girolamo, je vous ai connu plus réaliste. »

Leo sentait ses entrailles se nouer et la bile lui remonter à la gorge. Puis il vit la main de Girolamo descendre doucement le long de son corps. Il lui saisit le poignet avant qu’elle n’atteignît le pommeau de son épée : « Très Saint Père ! Quelle bonne surprise de vous voir épouser une autre foi… Auriez-vous décidé d’être faux Maître des Fils de Mythra après avoir été faux Pape ?  
Della Rovere ne quitta pas Girolamo du regard, il n’avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour le foudroyer :  
\- Da Vinci ! Vous auriez dû vous rappeler que l’amitié de Girolamo ne sème que du malheur sur son passage. Mais bien entendu vos instincts ont pris le dessus une fois encore… comment un débauché comme vous aurait-il pu résister à la beauté de notre bel ange déchu ? Et quelle bonne idée d’utiliser la pièce pour nous appeler à la rescousse ! Nous savons à présent où se trouvent vos très chers amis…  
\- Sous-estimez donc mes amis, j’ai envie de distraction !  
\- Eh bien, l’homme qui va nous rejoindre va peut-être vous en procurer… »  
Il s’éloigna, toujours sourire aux lèvres, afin de leur permettre de voir entrer le troisième membre annoncé. 

Vêtu d’une houppelande noire brodée d’or et d’argent par-dessus sa tunique de soie noire et chaussé de bottes hautes, il entra pourtant en traînant les pieds comme s’il portait des mules. En pleine lumière, tous le virent enfin : Giuliano della Rovere avait échangé ses robes de prélat contre une tenue de ville, mais se déplaçait ici comme dans son Palais, comme s’il marchait sur des oeufs.  
Il toisa Girolamo : « Comme on se retrouve, mon cousin ! Dites-moi, n’avez-vous point un peu forci ?  
Riario se contenta de le défier du regard, c’est Leonardo, cette fois, qui sentait son épée lui brûler la hanche.  
\- Nous direz-vous enfin pourquoi vous m’avez invité à vous rencontrer ?  
\- Pour la même raison que j’ai fait enlever mon cousin, voyons, Da Vinci ! La page manquante du Livre ! Nous savons que c’est Girolamo qui l’a. Nous savons aussi qu’il y attache moins de prix que vous, car il se moque bien de ce que nous en ferons. C’est donc vous qu’il fallait convaincre… Nous vous donnons une dernière chance : Carlo reprendra contact avec vous : si vous nous cédez cette feuille, il n’arrivera rien à vos amis et même, si vous décidez de revenir dans nos rangs, nous vous aiderons à mettre tous ceux que vous désirez à l’abri. Voyez ce signe au-dessus de nos têtes, Da Vinci : ce soleil, croyez-vous qu’il n’ait aucune signification ?   
\- Simple facétie de la nature. La fantaisie des concrétions calcaires.  
\- Et cette… facétie aurait dessiné en vain le symbole des Fils de Mythra au centre du tournesol ? Ne poussez pas le scepticisme jusqu’à la bêtise, mon garçon, vous êtes un esprit bien plus ouvert que cela. Réfléchissez-y ! Allez, partez maintenant. Mon oncle et moi avons à discuter de sujets réservés aux initiés. » 

***

« Autrefois, c’est avec moi qu’il serait allé à ce satané rendez-vous... Oui, Lucrezia, que je le veuille ou non, il est temps que je pense à me faire une putain de nouvelle vie.  
\- Vous serez toujours indispensable à Leonardo, Zo. Les amis le restent jusqu’au bout, dit-elle en posant la main sur celle du cartomancien.  
Zo cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. L’auberge était presque vide et le patron en profitait pour balayer le sol, ce qui soulevait un nuage de poussière assez considérable :  
\- En Italie, on arrose le sol d’eau avant de balayer, au lieu de suffoquer la clientèle, lui cria-t-il.  
\- Ouais, ben, mon gars, si c’est si bien que ça en Italie, dit le patron en tortillant des fesses, va donc y chercher ton bonheur ! Non mais ! V’là qu’les étrangers vous nous régenter maintenant ! Tout ça pour un peu de poussière. Pucelle, va !  
Lucrezia serra la main de son compagnon et fit non de la tête :  
\- Il ne serait pas bon de vous faire prendre par la garde, Zo.  
\- Vous croyez qu’on le remarquerait ? Qui ça pourrait encore bien gêner qu’on me mette à l’ombre ?  
\- Arrêtez donc de faire l’enfant et bâillonnez votre jalousie, voyons !  
\- Je ne suis plus jaloux, ce n’est pas ça…  
\- Vous avez peur, mais vous ne l’admettriez pour rien au monde, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Oh, à vous je veux bien le dire. Mais, allez, il ne faut pas se cacher la vérité : là-dedans - il frappa de l’index sur sa tempe - là-dedans je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Riario comprend les croquis de Leo sans besoin d’explication, il lui souffle des putains d’astuces ! Vous croyez que moi je lui en ai un jour donné une ? Je veux dire, en le sachant ? Non, ma belle dame : avec moi, quand il lui venait une de ses bon dieu d’idées, c’est parce que j’avais dit une connerie qui lui faisait penser à autre chose… L’esprit de Leo, je n’ai même jamais compris comment il fonctionnait.  
Nico avait été soigner les chevaux et entendit la dernière partie de la phrase. Il s’assit à leur table :  
\- Moi, j’ai enfin compris : c’est comme si son cerveau fonctionnait en deux temps . Par exemple, quand il fait une maquette ou une esquisse, sa main est guidée par la partie de son cerveau qui a enregistré le dessin ou l’idée, mais il n’a déjà plus besoin d’y penser, c’est mécanique, ce qui fait qu’il peut en même temps prévoir ce qui va suivre ou penser un nouveau projet.  
Lucrezia fronça les sourcils :  
\- Je ne comprends pas. Comment sa main peut-elle fabriquer ou dessiner quoi que ce soit s’il n’y prête pas attention ?  
\- Parce qu’elle ne fait que suivre le modèle inscrit dans une partie de sa tête… C’est comme toutes ces choses simples que nous faisons sans y penser : nous couvrir quand nous avons froid, rassembler des brindilles pour faire du feu… Nous, nous sommes limités aux choses simples, mais pour lui, même les choses compliquées sont simples.  
\- Vous voyez bien ! Riario peut suivre et même prévoir, pas moi !  
\- C’est faux ! Tu m’as sauvé la vie en jouant une partie d’échecs contre Vlad. Tu as gagné… Arrête de te dire que tu ne peux pas faire aussi bien dans d’autres domaines !  
\- Je ne comprends rien à la science.  
\- Parce que ça ne t’intéresse pas, pas parce que tu n’en es pas capable !  
\- Mmmouais, admettons ! Mais tu vois bien tout de même que tu as compris le fonctionnement de ce sac de noeuds qu’il a dans la tête, tandis que moi qui suis son ami depuis plus de vingt ans je n’avais toujours pas pigé ! Je te parie que le Comte, lui, il a su dès le début.  
\- Comprendre les esprits tortueux est une question de survie pour Girolamo depuis sa petite enfance. La nécessité crée l’aptitude. En revanche, quand on a besoin de dévotion et de chaleur humaine, il vaut mieux se tourner vers toi que vers le Comte.  
Le visage de Zo s’éclaira puis il s’étonna :  
\- Pourtant, il t’a pris sous sa protection !  
\- Parce que j’étais encore un gamin quand on s’est rencontrés pour la première fois… et tiens, regarde, j’ai encore la marque des « larmes de la veuve » dit-il en montrant la cicatrice sur sa main.  
\- Ouais… Avec le Comte, c’est le genre amour vache, j’imagine… Ou plutôt… putain non !, je préfère ne pas imaginer. Brrr ! » fit-il en simulant un frisson.


	10. Lâcher-prise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'entretien avec ses adversaires des Fils de Mithra a laissé Leo cafardeux et indécis. Par bonheur, le patron du Saint-Saturnin sort une bonne vieille recette de derrière les fagots et améliore sensiblement le repas du soir.

De l’enseigne qui battait au vent, Leo n’entendait rien. Elle grinçait pourtant comme un jour mal levé, de mauvaise humeur, toute disposée à s’envoler pour peu que l’une de ses fixations rendît l’âme. 

Elle rêvait de campagne, ou d’autres rues ; elle rêvait d’autres lettres, de se parer d’autres couleurs que ce vert délavé et ce jaune assagi… 

Cet étranger, là, sur les marches descendant vers le lavoir, ne pouvait-il avoir l’envie soudaine de la décrocher et de l’emporter en souvenir ? 

Mais non. Qui la regardait encore, une fois passé le premier coup d’oeil ? Personne. Son propriétaire encore moins que les autres. Souvent, il la laissait couverte de fientes de pigeon ou de moineau pendant une éternité et sans la pluie, il y a bien longtemps que son nom serait illisible. 

« Saint-Saturnin », qui était-il donc celui-là pour mériter une enseigne à son nom ? Mais quel ennui ! Quel ennui !

Leonardo observait une femme qui frappait son linge à grands battements de bras. Elle n’était pas jeune, elle aurait dû être dispensée d’une tâche aussi fatigante. L’ombre d’un instant, il regretta de ne pas être à la place de ce drap ainsi malmené. Parce qu’il le méritait. Parce qu’il avait été crédule et naïf et aussi, aveuglé par une confiance en soi aussi criminelle que méprisable.

Il avait cru en la sagesse des hommes… Ou plutôt non, plus grave que cela, il ne s’était même pas posé la question de savoir ce qu’ils feraient de ses armes « défensives ».

Un volet s’ouvrit, derrière la lavandière, à l’autre extrémité de la place et un homme apparut à la fenêtre. Il se mit à chanter, tonitruant : 

« Je m’y levai par un matin,

La fraîche matinée,

Et m’en entrai en un jardin

Pour cueillir giroflée… » *

Non loin de là, Girolamo sortit d’une rue étroite, marchant à côté de Dante. Il fit une halte et leva le nez vers l’homme-coq puis murmura quelque chose à l’oreille de son cheval. Ses cheveux dansaient comme une flamme noire sur sa tête. Il n’était plus tout à fait ce Comte à port hautain, à l’uniforme impeccable et conservait pourtant cette distinction glacée qui le coupait d’autrui.

Comme il avait eu raison, lui, au sujet du Livre des Feuilles ! Le monde n’était pas prêt pour accueillir trop de nouvelles connaissances. Le serait-il jamais ? Si on leur offrait de la poudre, certains hommes en faisaient des feux d’artifice pour faire la fête avec leurs semblables, tandis que d’autres en chargeaient leurs arquebuses et canons pour en tuer le plus possible.

Oh ! bien sûr, ce n’était pas par souci de paix qu’Alessandro della Rovere avait voulu conserver la page du précieux livre dans les archives du Vatican, il n’avait vu là qu’une manière de conserver au service du pouvoir papal une connaissance sans limites, hors de portée de ses adversaires. Mais Riario, lui, avait pressenti le danger. Indéniablement plus méfiant que Leonardo, il savait ce que les hommes feraient d’un déferlement de nouvelles techniques et de savoirs encore cachés.

Si Leo avait daigné l’écouter, au lieu de ne voir en lui que le bras armé de Rome, il se serait méfié des Fils de Mithra et aurait sans doute évité la mort à plus de huit cents hommes, parmi lesquels son père.

Le passage de la femme du lavoir le sortit de sa sombre rêverie. Elle se pencha vers lui dans un souffle de savon qui vint lui caresser les narines et posa une lourde main rouge et fripée sur son épaule : « Lâche prise, mon garçon. Il y a des moments où c’est encore la meilleure solution. »

Elle se retourna sans ôter sa main de l’épaule de Leo pour observer le cavalier noir qui les avait à présent rejoints et ajouta à l’oreille de son protégé : « Celui-là sera ta perte ou ton salut. Rien de moins.

— Rien entre ces deux extrêmes ? sourit Leo.

— Non. Ce sera l’un ou l’autre.

Elle lui sourit encore puis reprit son chemin.

— Pour paraphraser Da Peretola, remarqua Girolamo, “ Là où Leo tombe, les coeurs succombent “.

Leo se remit debout et donna une généreuse claque à l’épaule de son compagnon : 

— Tu seras ma perte ou mon salut, selon elle.

— Oui… eh bien !, on s’en doutait déjà, non, que nous étions tous les deux damnés ? Il avait ce petit sourire retenu que Leonardo adorait. Il l’embrassa et Girolamo aussi passionnément en retour. As-tu pris une décision, Artista ? murmura-t-il, le regard avide.

— Oui. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire de près ou de loin avec ce maudit livre. Le monde peut bien être détruit, je vais donner la page à Carlo de’ Medici. Qu’ils aillent se faire pendre ! Nous partons pour Lyon aujourd’hui même.

— Enfin ! Je pensais que tu ne lâcherais jamais prise ! »

***

Au Saint-Saturnin, ce soir-là, l’ambiance était, pour user d’euphémisme, plutôt à l’allégresse. Pour célébrer leur départ et leur souhaiter bonne route, le patron avait en effet concocté un pot-au-feu à sa manière et sorti ses meilleures bouteilles de vin. Ce n’était pas tous les mois que l‘on avait la chance de recevoir des hôtes si bons payeurs et dans ce domaine, le Comte s’était montré généreux avec tout le personnel.

De la porte de sa cuisine où il faisait une pause en s’éventant avec une serviette, l’aubergiste, rouge de labeur mais surtout de plaisir, contemplait son oeuvre si bien orchestrée. 

Au bout d'une demi-heure seulement, tous les clients avaient été invités à s’asseoir à la table des cinq voyageurs italiens et l’on y avait très vite chanté et plaisanté avec entrain.

Mais on n’en était plus là, tant s’en fallait !

Le plus surprenant était naturellement le Comte Riario, qui pour une fois avait laissé dehors sa rigueur et sa froideur. Car lui aussi subissait les effets des épices bien choisies et autres « embellissements » apportés à la recette traditionnelle du pot-au-feu : assez de sauge pour rassasier un veau, une poignée de clous de girofle, du millepertuis et de l’ail à volonté… de quoi faire crever le plafond aux appétits charnels de tous… sans oublier juste ce qu’il fallait d’herbe du diable — mais pas de quoi les empoisonner, bien-sûr, là n’était pas le but.

Ainsi, en ce moment même, Lucrezia de’ Pazzi délaçait son corsage et implorait le jeune Machiavelli de lui caresser tout le corps. « J’ai besoin que l’on me touche, Nico, longtemps et partout ! » Ce à quoi il s'appliquait de très bonne grâce. 

Da Peretola embrassait le Comte avec furie, pour le bâillonner, car Da Vinci avait décrété : « je veux passer sous la table et te faire crier tous les noms du ciel et des enfers ! » 

Parole tenue !

(Oui, pensa le patron en caressant sa bedaine, on pourrait dire qu’à côté de mon auberge, le « Palais des jouissances » de la belle Madame Deléglantier passe ce soir pour un monastère.)

Et l’on recommandait du vin, et l’on donnait de généreux pourboires à Jeannette… Et pas seulement pour le service ordinaire.

De plus, entendant l’ambiance en passant, d’autres clients étaient à leur tour tentés et comme l’aubergiste avait fait suffisamment de bouillon pour rassasier un régiment, ils en burent, eux aussi, tout disposés au bout de deux écuelles à prêter leur partenaire à qui en était dépourvu.

C’est bien à regret que l’homme abandonna son poste d’observation pour ses fourneaux. Mais déjà, hochant la tête, il se promettait de renouveler l’expérience sans tarder.

***

Au petit matin, réveillés par la chanson de l’homme-coq de la place, les cinq compagnons de voyage se dévisagèrent d’abord longtemps, navrés de voir sur les traits des autres le naufrage de leur propre bonne mine.

« Pas un mot sur la soirée d’hier, prévint Girolamo en se levant comme un vieillard, je coupe la langue au premier qui m’en parle. »

Ce qui fit naître à la bouche de ses amis le premier sourire de la journée.


	11. Bourg-Saint-Andéol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le chemin de Bourg Saint-Andéol, où les cinq compagnons ont rendez-vous avec Carlo de' Medici, leur réserve une surprise... En cette journée de printemps guilleret, certain problème moral ressurgit et les plonge dans un mutisme très peu coutumier.

La logorrhée colérique de la cascade ne couvrait aucune voix. Les cinq cavaliers, frappés de stupeur, hypnotisés par les remous de la cascade du « petit goul » essayaient encore, pour la plupart, d’assimiler un accident survenu sur le chemin de Bourg-Saint-Andéol, lieu de leur rendez-vous avec Carlo de’ Medici.

Ce n’était pas chose aisée.

Leo se remémorait la scène en boucle, tâchait de discerner l’instant précis où il aurait pu intervenir. Peut-être, absorbé par l’idée de rendre la précieuse page du Livre des Feuilles aux Fils de Mithra, avait-il manqué de vigilance ou de psychologie ?

Niccolò Machiavelli, plus détaché malgré son jeune âge, tentait de peser chaque action. Comme à l’époque où son Maestro disséquait les corps que Zo et lui avaient déterrés au cimetière, il avait rangé sur la longue table de son esprit chacune des données de l’événement et les observait une à une dans le but d’y mettre de l’ordre et une étiquette.

Lucrezia de’ Pazzi gardait le silence par respect des réflexions intenses de ses compagnons, mais s’étonnait de voir des hommes d’action comme eux se laisser ébranler par si peu. Après tout, la peste était partout, prélevant tous les jours et dans chaque ville son quota d’enfants et d’adultes… Alors, où était le drame ?

Zoroastre, soucieux, triturait tour à tour les rênes et la crinière de son cheval. Depuis qu’il s’était découvert capable d’empathie envers Riario, d’autres barrières étaient tombées et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il n’aimait pas la perspective de perdre toute objectivité à son égard. Un meurtrier reste un meurtrier et un voleur comme lui était bien placé pour savoir qu’il faut en tout une hiérarchie, qu’il y a des limites à ne pas franchir.

Girolamo, bien loin de toutes ces considérations, s’appliquait à soigner un cheval. Il avait déchiré l’une de ses chemises et en trempait les lambeaux dans l’eau, nettoyait les plaies et les saupoudrait ensuite de la poudre d’argent que Leo lui avait tendue sans un mot…

***

Au sonner de la sixte dans le village le plus proche, ils se sont arrêtés pour manger un peu de pain et de fromage. Ils n’ont pas très faim, le pot-au-feu maison de l’auberge leur pèse encore un peu sur l’estomac et le vin amélioré leur martyrise la tête.

Pour Leonardo et Girolamo, c’est un rappel des lunettes de torture que les bourreaux du « Labyrinthe » fixaient étroitement à leurs yeux pour y déverser goutte à goutte de l’eau de la mer des Carpates, à si forte concentration de sel qu’aucune vie ne s’y développait.

Ils ne quittent même pas leur selle, mais en cette journée printanière, le soleil blesse leurs yeux et ils guident leurs chevaux sous trois oliviers, poussés là comme pour complaire aux voyageurs.

Alors qu’entre eux un silence fort désirable s’est installé, leur parviennent, de plus en plus forts, les cris et injures d’un homme sur le sentier. Il tient un cheval à la bride, un de ces animaux qui clopinent, déjà bien engagés sur la voie de la vie, presque trop las pour lever les sabots en marchant.

Or, voilà que le rustaud se met à donner de puissants coups de pied à la bête puis s’écarte et la frappe de son bâton en la maintenant bien ferme au licol.

Encore et encore.

L’animal hennit, autant de révolte que de douleur, le Comte l’entend, il connaît les chevaux et leur langage.

Ses compagnons le voient se lever d’un bond et marcher d’un pas furieux jusqu’à l’endroit où l’homme, inconscient de son approche, continue à frapper. De plus en plus fort, s’étranglant de grossièretés et de colère frénétique.

Dans un seul geste, qu’aucun de ses compagnons n’a le temps de décomposer, Riario saisit le licol au-dessus de la main qui le tient déjà et, de la main droite, dégaine sa rapière pour trancher net le cou du paysan d’un geste large et précis. 

L’homme porte les mains à sa gorge ouverte, les yeux éperdus de stupeur. De la semelle de sa botte, le Comte le pousse à hauteur de la poitrine, vers une chute dont il ne risque pas de se relever.

Déjà, le soldat s’en est détourné pour ausculter le cheval. Il le caresse et lui parle avant de le tirer doucement par les rênes. La bête le suit sans rechigner.

Leo et Zo sont descendus de cheval. Debout, la bouche entr’ouverte, ils réalisent ce qui s'est passé sous leurs yeux et qu'ils ont à peine eu le temps de comprendre. 

Quand Girolamo les rejoint, il ne regarde personne et ne dit rien. Nico lui tend l’outre de vin : « la force est juste, quand elle est nécessaire. » Le Comte lui sourit et le remercie d’un battement de cils.

Le jugement de leur cadet plonge Zo et Leo dans une perplexité plus grande encore.

*** 

« Je vous ai connu plus pointilleux en matière de montures, Capitaine Général ! ricana Carlo de’Medici , le regard fixé sur le cheval rescapé que le Comte tenait aux rênes.

— Je vous ai quant à moi connu plus circonspect sur vos fréquentations, De’ Medici.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avec défi, puis l’homme se tourna vers Leo :

— Que dites-vous de notre lieu de rendez-vous, signor Da Vinci ? Cette clairière accueillait autrefois un temple dédié au Dieu Mithra, mais le temps et les guerres ont eu raison de lui.

La voix de Leo était tendu à l’extrême :

— Nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de croyances ou d’architecture. Finissons-en une fois pour toutes avec ce foutu Livre des Feuilles. Vous vouliez la page, la voici. Il tendit un cylindre en carton : ne croyez pas un instant que je fais confiance aux Fils de Mithra pour en faire bon usage, mais une promesse est une promesse. Puisque notre libération était à ce prix…

Carlo de’ Medici sortit la page de son étui et la déroula. Son regard s’alluma. 

— Pour vous prouver que nous ne sommes pas aussi pervers que vous le pensez, je vais faire un geste supplémentaire en votre faveur… Il ferma les yeux, passa la paume de la main sur la feuille et la montra à Leo : tenez, regardez vous-même.

Le peintre s’approcha et retint un moment son souffle :

— La liste. La liste a disparu, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Zo, ton nom n’y est plus, ni aucun autre d’ailleurs.

— Et grace aux pouvoirs du livre, ils ont disparu de toutes les autres listes existantes, précisa De’ Medici, vous êtes désormais à l’abri des poursuites de l’Inquisition. Il n’en est hélas pas de même pour vous, Comte, vous êtes toujours sous le coup de la loi vaticane bien entendu. Allez savoir pourquoi , votre père a toujours sa strangulation en travers de la gorge et bizarrement le nouveau Pape ne vous est guère reconnaissant d’avoir fait place nette en sa faveur.

— J’y survivrai… ou pas, en tout cas cela ne gâchera ni mes jours ni mes nuits.

— Très bien. Alors, Madame et Messieurs, il ne me reste plus qu’à vous laisser poursuivre votre périple vers Lyon… Faites attention tout de même, la peste y règne, comme presque partout ailleurs. 

Et sur ces mots faussement bienveillants, il remit le précieux document dans son étui, glissa le tout dans son sac de selle et remonta sur son Alezan. 

Un signe de tête et il était parti.

— Bon vent, vermine ! commenta Zo.

— Et que faisons-nous à présent ? demanda Leonardo.

— Lucrezia a toujours besoin d’un refuge, remarqua Nico, pourquoi ne pas prendre contact avec votre ami de Moulins , comme prévu, Maestro ?

— Oui ! Excellente idée, la crevette, dit Zo.

Machiavelli fronça les sourcils et, d’un air excédé, secoua sa belle chevelure d’ange :

— Si Girolamo n’y voit pas d’inconvénient, c’est avec toi que je prendrai ma prochaine leçon : j’ai assez envie de tester ma rapière sur ton cuir épais ! »

Tous sourirent de cette passe pour rire, mais pas le Comte. Il fixait le cours du ruisseau, le regard plongé bien profond dans ses eaux tumultueuses.


	12. Petites confidences entre amis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autour d'un feu de camp, nos amis voyageurs partagent des confidences...  
> Riario s'offre un peu à ses compagnons en dévoilant partiellement son passé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit chapitre pour vous laisser vous aussi partager le casse-tête des compagnons de voyage du Comte...
> 
> Pas facile de résoudre le problème moral, hein ?

Charmes-sur-Rhône les mettait à une bonne demi-journée de Lyon. C’est là qu’ils s’arrêtèrent pour la nuit, non loin du village, au bord d’une rivière appelée l’Embroye. 

La douceur du soir les invitait à jouir de la nature, à attendre le spectacle d’un beau ciel étoilé, le toit que tous les rêveurs aiment à avoir sur la tête.

Lucrezia fut la première à s’assoir auprès du feu de camp préparé par Zo. Les yeux fixés sur les flammes, un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle embrocha un morceau de pain sur une tige de métal fourchue et le présenta au feu.

« Jolie petite fourche, commenta Zo, en s’asseyant à ses côtés.

— Faite pour moi par le forgeron de ma famille… J’ai toujours rêvé de ce genre d’aventure, tu vois et je lui ai demandé de me faire une fourchette à la manière des orfèvres, mais en version plus longue et plus rustique, capable d’affronter les flammes d’un feu de camp ou de l’âtre.

— Alors, notre diable de périple te plaît ?

— Pour ne rien te cacher, je redoute sa fin. Saurai-je encore me plier aux habitudes des dames de mon monde ? Si je trouve un poste de dame de compagnie, ne dénoterai-je pas, avec mes allures de garçon manqué ? Ce voyage les a confortées et, en compagnie exclusive d’hommes, j’ai bien peur que mon attitude se soit tant soit peu relâchées.

Le pain grillé embaumait déjà. Nico vint à son tour s’asseoir et, voyant son regard de jeune homme affamé; Lucrezia lui tendit le morceau au bout de sa fourchette :  
— Priorité à l’appétit de la jeunesse !

Il rougit et sourit :

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, allez ! Girolamo a acheté du pain pour un régiment quand nous étions à Bourg-Saint-Andéol. Quand je lui ai fait remarquer que c’était trop, il m’a rappelé que pour les garçons de ton âge, 'trop’ était un concept aussi vague que l’existence des anges.

— Ha ! s’esclaffa le jeune homme en prenant le pain avec précaution, il m’a vu à l’oeuvre sur le nouveau continent : il sait que les doubles rations ne me font pas peur. D’ailleurs, il m’a fallu beaucoup de détermination pour me priver de nourriture au début de notre voyage vers le Nouveau Monde sur le Basilic… Je refusais de manger en signe de protestation, pour montrer ma fureur… et puis, Zita et lui m’ont montré à quel point c’était infantile.

Zo expliqua à l’attention de Lucrezia :

— Ce chien de Riario m’avait fait jeter à la mer pieds et poings liés… J’aurais dû mourir. Nos relations ont toujours été vachement compliquées.

— Rivalité amoureuse .

— Je refusais de l’admettre jusqu’à il y a peu, mai oui, il y avait de ça. Ça et beaucoup de mépris…. Les nobles, pour moi, étaient tous des veaux endimanchés, incapables de se gérer, des foutus lâches même pas dignes de confiance. Je détournais les yeux pour ne pas m’obliger à voir sa valeur et lui faisait la même chose. 

— Comment t’es-tu sorti de ce mauvais pas, de la noyade je veux dire ?

— Les serrures n’ont pas de secret pour moi, ni celles des portes, ni celles des cadenas. Je venais de voler une ceinture très ancienne chez un collectionneur et j’avais eu la bonne idée de la mettre à ma taille. La boucle m’a servi à crocheter le cadenas de la chaîne à mes chevilles… Dans l’eau, quand les jambes sont libres, on est sauvé, hein ! conclut-il avec un clin d’oeil.

— Eh bien, on échange des anecdotes ? dit Leo un peu plus tard, en s’asseyant face à Lucrezia. Dites, ça sent bon par ici !

Elle lui tendit à lui aussi un morceau de pain grillé :

— Nico vient de nous avouer avoir commis un faux en écriture pour que sa belle puisse régner sur Florence en l’absence de mes grands-parents, Lorenzo et de Clarissa…

— Vanessa refusait de faire valoir ses droits, j’ai juste forcé un peu la main, mais en tant que mère de l’héritier des Medici, la régence lui revenait et je savais qu’elle avait le caractère qu’il fallait pour régner.

— Surtout avec toi dans l’ombre, souligna Leo avec un sourire.

— Avec ou sans moi… son bon sens était infaillible… Jusqu’à ce que l’ambition vienne le troubler.

Le silence s’installa entre eux au plus mauvais moment, alors que Girolamo prenait place entre Leo et Lucrezia après avoir à son tour accepté le morceau de pain grillé.

Il observa tour à tour les visages pensifs et se jeta à la merci de la vérité comme David devant Goliath : 

« Je comprends, croyez-moi, que mon acte d’aujourd’hui vous plonge dans la perplexité. Je le comprendrai aussi si vous me dites préférer poursuivre votre voyage sans moi…

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, surpris ou incrédules :

— Quoi ? Non ! Non, ce n’est pas ça, dit Nico. Nous étions en train de partager des souvenirs et le passé nous a pris dans ses rets, c’est tout.

— Oui, c’est cela qui nous rendait songeurs, dit la jeune femme en posant une main sur son bras, nos souvenirs nous ont rendus nostalgiques.

Le Comte relâcha l’air qu’il retenait dans ses poumons :

— Ha ! Sa voix se fit plus rauque, il baissa les yeux : alors, pour la première fois face à certains d’entre vous, je vais jouer le jeu des souvenirs. Je vais museler ma pudeur et enfreindre tous mes principes de retenue… Il prit un morceau de fromage dans son sac, et se mit à le triturer : Leo le sait déjà, j’ai été abandonné à ma naissance et, dans un premier temps, recueilli dans un monastère de Bénédictines. Lorsque j’ai atteint l’âge de cinq ans, des moines sont venus me chercher dans le but de faire de moi l’un des leurs. Dans l’ensemble, ils me traitaient décemment, voire avec affection, et je nous fais grâce à vous comme à moi, du récit des comportements d’autres membres de la congrégation. J’étais, aux dires de ceux-là, un joli garçon. Je leur plaisais un peu trop. Par bonheur, mon père, Alessandro della Rovere finit par me retrouver. Oui, j’étais bien son fils, mais il m’ordonna de toujours l’appeler « oncle ». Comme il avait d’autres vues pour moi que le monastère, il y envoya chaque jour un maître d’armes, tenu de me livrer à quinze ans, convenablement préparé à l’école militaire vaticane et, si possible, bien mieux que d’autres. Je devais exceller, pour lui faire honneur.

J’étais frêle, étant enfant. J’ai dû me battre comme un diable, de toutes mes forces et, pour supporter la discipline et les sanctions, étouffer ce qu’il restait de tendre en moi. me montrer suffisamment imperméable et résistant pour plaire au père que je venais miraculeusement de retrouver. 

Voilà comment je me suis construit, une couche de carapace après l’autre. L’original erre encore quelque part, au plus profond, mais il ne se montre que dans des circonstances propices et seulement avec certaines personnes. 

Il y a quatre ans, j’ai rencontré un homme étrange qui m’a confié une clef en me disant que l’histoire n’était qu’un mensonge et que je devais me mettre en quête du Livre des Feuilles, dont le contenu bouleverserait ce que nous prenions pour des connaissances, qui n’étaient parfois que superstitions ou inventions. Il me prévint que je rencontrerais un rival que je reconnaîtrais immédiatement et qu’ensemble, bien qu’avec des buts opposés, nous partirions à la recherche du précieux Livre. 

Il osa un regard de biais et un léger sourire à l’attention de Leonardo, puis en revint au problème du jour :

Je ne demande à aucun d’entre vous de m’excuser. Je n’ai pas besoin que l’on me pardonne mes péchés. Plus maintenant. Même pas Dieu. Ce temps est révolu où je courais le monde en compagnie de mes adversaires d’alors dans l’espoir stupide d’une absolution.

Mais nous voyageons ensemble, c’est pourquoi j’ai mis ma fierté de côté pour vous livrer au moins ça. Cependant, ne vous méprenez pas : si la même scène se reproduisait demain, j’agirais de même. Notre prétendue supériorité d’être humain est à prouver à chaque instant, et plus encore devant les êtres plus faibles ou en situation de dépendance envers nous. C’est ce que je crois et voilà au moins une croyance qui me collera à la peau jusqu’à la mort. »

La nuit les étreignait à présent de fraîcheur, mais ils n’y prêtaient guère attention. Les crapauds et leur rengaine lancinante, les appels des oiseaux de nuit et les frémissements de l’eau toute proche n’étaient qu’un bruit de fond indistinct, un orchestre qui jouait en sourdine derrière les images dans leur esprit. 

Pris d’une torpeur propre à la méditation, ils goûtaient la saveur de leurs échanges et retrouvaient les sensations que l’on éprouve lors de toute découverte. Comme la surprise d’un plat très épicé après un plat suave. L’homme le plus distant et le plus secret qu’ils connaissaient venait de leur montrer les contours flous d’une enfance gâchée, d’une vie tracée par autrui sur laquelle jusqu’à présent il avait eu très peu d’emprise. Ils comprenaient que seule la rencontre du rayonnant et conquérant Leonardo lui avait fourni les clefs — encore des clefs ! — de ses aspirations propres.

Lucrezia fut la première à émerger de cette réflexion partagée :

— Je crois savoir ce qui nous a volé les mots après l’incident de ce matin, dit-elle en fixant le Comte. Ce ne sont ni la stupéfaction, ni des reproches à votre égard, Girolamo, mais bien une tentative de positionnement personnel. Je crois que nous nous demandions tous où nous en étions du point de vue éthique et philosophique devant cette réaction que vous avez eue : la condamnions-nous ou l’approuvions-nous ? Et pourquoi ? Quelle valeur attribuons-nous à un homme ? Peut-il, doit-il, même, tout se permettre ? D’où lui vient sa suprématie et que doit-il en faire ? 

— Lucrezia a raison, dit Zo. Moi aussi je me demande toujours où j’en suis. Putain, Riario, vous venez de prendre une vie et je ne parviens pas à vous le reprocher ! Ça fait de moi un putain de complice passif. Du moins sur le plan moral. C’est une idée qui me chamboule sacrément la cervelle, je vous jure ! 

Le Comte eut un de ses petits sourires tendus à la commissure des lèvres : 

— Je sais. J’en suis désolé. Pour toutes les injures que j’ai pu vous servir, il y a au moins une chose dont je n’ai jamais douté : comme Leo, et peut-être plus encore que lui, vous êtes foncièrement généreux et altruiste. Vous l’avez soutenu dans toutes ses folles entreprises parce que vous voyiez le bien qu’elles pouvaient apporter aux hommes. L’humain est au centre de votre philosophie, le crime est donc inadmissible.

— Alors, putain ! s’écria Zo, pourquoi je ne me jette pas sur vous, comme je l’ai fait si souvent, pour vous le faire payer ?

— Ça, c’est une question à laquelle toi seul peut répondre, intervint Nico. Comme chacun de nous. Il fronça les sourcils et trancha : pour moi, on n’est humain que si on se conduit en tant que tel, avec raison et coeur. 

— Ce n’est pas toi, protesta Leo, qui disais l’autre jour que dans l’idéal un dirigeant devait être aimé et craint et que si les deux n’étaient pas possibles, il valait mieux être craint ? Si tu transposes ce principe au paysan, il était le maître du cheval et devait donc se faire craindre de lui, non ?

— Non. D’une part, nous ne savons pas s’il a jamais tenté de se faire aimer de l’animal et, d’autre part, la crainte ne recourt de préférence pas aux coups, mais bien à une attitude ferme, mais honorable… Vous souriez, Girolamo. Vous reconnaissez votre griffe dans ce principe, non ?

— Mais tu as sensiblement amélioré les prémisses du raisonnement en y ajoutant la notion d’amour.

— Comme vous l’avez fait vous même plus tard, dans l’action, sourit le jeune homme.

Riario rit :

— J’ai eu une révélation !

— La même qui n’a pas encore mis sa pierre à l’édifice ? taquina Nico en dardant son regard de ciel provençal sur Leo.

— Shit ! J’espérais passer mon tour, dit ce dernier, doux-amer.

— Alors... Artista, ton ressenti ? Girolamo baissa les yeux et se mit à observer les lignes de sa main avec insistance, jouant machinalement avec la bague qui ne quittait jamais son doigt.

Leo se leva pour faire quelques pas en rond et soutenir ses propos de gestes éloquents :

— Je suis comme Zo, partagé et perdu dans le puzzle de mes pensées. Comment le fait que je tolère cela — la pièce vagabonde du puzzle — va-t-il s’insérer dans l’ensemble, dans l’image idéaliste, dans mon respect de l’homme et de la nature ? Sommes-nous supérieurs aux animaux et si oui est-ce une raison suffisante pour se comporter avec eux comme bon nous semble ? D’un autre côté, la faiblesse manifeste d’une victime de mauvais traitements justifie-t-elle la mise à mort de celui qui les inflige ou bien toute vie, y compris celle du bourreau, est-elle sacrée ? Et quand il y a décision, qui a le droit de la prendre ? Tout humain est-il l’égal de son semblable ou bien un comportement bestial le disqualifie-t-il d’office ? Je suis perdu… Il donna un coup de genou dans le dos de Riario : merci pour ce casse-tête, Comte !

— En gros, si on ne parvient pas à dormir cette nuit, on te le fera payer au petit matin, Ta Seigneurie ! fit Zo en se levant.

Girolamo leva les mains et les yeux au ciel :

— Que Dieu me vienne en aide, je suis cerné de barbares ! »

Ils riaient doucement en allant se blottir les uns contre les autres pour dormir.

Alors que la lune les fixait avec son insistance habituelle, entraînant Leo sur le chemin tortueux des découvertes encore à faire, il murmura à son compagnon :

« Tu ne m’avais jamais dit que tu avais toi aussi rencontré Al-Rahim !

— Hmm… pas Al-Rahim, Artista, mon oncle, Francesco. C'est lui qui m'a donné la clef. Il se retourna pour poser les lèvres sur celles de Leo : mais maintenant, Satan aimerait dormir, si tu le permets. »


	13. La meilleure histoire gagne.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À Moulins, Leo et ses amis sont reçus comme des princes... auront-ils envie d'en repartir ?

« Si tu me mords la nuque, je ne réponds pas de ce qui se passera ensuite, Rio ! » prévint Leonardo, souriant au rayon de soleil à la fenêtre.

Ces premiers jours dans la capitale du duché du Bourbonnais ressemblaient à l’oisiveté, à l’insouciance. Ils y avaient été reçus comme des ambassadeurs et logeaient dans le pavillon de la maîtresse des lieux, Anne de Beaujeu, grande admiratrice des arts et par ailleurs femme politique aguerrie. 

On n’est pas fille de roi et ancienne régente de France sans en tirer quelques leçons.

À Lyon, ils n’avaient passé qu’une nuit. La peste y faisait de tels ravages que le secrétaire de Jean de Bourbon, Gouverneur de la ville, les avait aiguillés sur Moulins sans hésiter au vu de la lettre que le peintre lui avait présentée.

« D’ailleurs, l’auteur de cette lettre, doit lui-même s’y trouver, avait-il dit… Anne de France prépare la grande entrée de Catherine d’Armagnac, l’épouse du Duc de Bourbon, tous les artistes vont y être, croyez-moi !

Mon ami, Michel Colombe, semble en effet avoir été missionné pour cette occasion, avait dit Leo.

Dans ce cas, si votre séjour ici et votre visite à la banque de Medici ne revêt aucun caractère vital, partez dès demain, jeune homme, fuyez la peste ! »

Même son de cloche, si l’on peut dire, du côté du prieuré hospitalier, où Girolamo Riario s’était rendu sans attendre pour présenter une recommandation de Guillaume Caoursin, ambassadeur de l’Ordre de Saint Jean de Jerusalem auprès d’Innocent VIII. 

« Partez au plus vite ! », lui avait conseillé le frère chapelain, sans lui accorder plus d’attention et à peine un regard à la précieuse missive.

Mais alors qu’il s’engouffrait dans l’une des nombreuses traboules * du quartier Saint-Georges, un homme avait surgi pour lui saisir le bras : « Je vous ai entendu parler au chapelain. Il ne vous en a pas prévenu, mais des hommes sont passés hier, à votre recherche. Oui, il vous faut partir, mais pas seulement à cause de la peste !

— Vous êtes prêtre d’obédience, à en juger par votre habit.

— En effet. Je ne suis pas soumis aux règles du clergé diocésain.

— Ces hommes ont-ils dit leurs noms ? Pourriez-vous les décrire ? demanda Girolamo en rangeant enfin le poignard qu’il avait dégainé à l’approche de l’inconnu.

— Pas de noms. Mais l’un d’eux avait la peau sombre et appelait le plus âgé « Maître »… Le plus vieux des deux était d’une taille imposante et se déplaçait avec majesté. Ses gestes étaient ceux d’un homme auquel on obéit et qui se sait craint… Vous savez : le port de tête, le maintien…

— Je vois très bien, je vous assure... Mais... Pourquoi me prévenir ? Je suis un étranger.

— Je n’aime pas l’idée de laisser un visiteur courir un danger en sachant ce qu’il en est, mon fils. Qui que vous soyez, vous présentez une recommandation de l’un des nôtres : je ne vous laisserai pas tomber dans un piège.

— Je vous en remercie, mon père. Que Dieu vous garde en bonne santé au milieu de ce fléau. Les hommes ont besoin plus que jamais de vos bienfaits. »

Ils s’étaient séparés sur un sourire dans la nuit, seulement perceptible à la mélodie des au-revoir...

« Si tu me mords la nuque, je ne réponds pas de ce qui se passera ensuite, Rio ! disait donc Leonardo, cinq jours plus tard.  
Le Comte fouilla de son nez les cheveux en désordre, puis posa les lèvres sur l’oreille gauche de son compagnon :  
— Il ne me déplaît pas que tu ne répondes de rien, Artista. J’ai obéi trop longtemps à une discipline de fer pour ne pas goûter le chaos quand je peux l’initier à quelque degré que ce soit… Puis, se levant brusquement, vif comme toujours : mais ce matin, nous rencontrons Anne de Beaujeu… J’espère qu’elle va nous annoncer qu’elle garde Lucrezia auprès d’elle, notre amie semble s’en réjouir.  
— Est-ce qu’elle s’en réjouit vraiment ? Je pense qu’elle veut nous le faire croire, pour que nous partions tranquilles.   
— Il est certain que si nous poursuivions notre voyage, elle préférerait nous accompagner. Mais nous ne pouvons pas voyager indéfiniment sans raison…  
Leo se tourna vers lui et s’assit enfin sur ce lit majestueux, accueillant comme un nid. Une couche qui vous ferait oublier le monde alentour, les tâches qui vous attendent, la matérialité même de votre corps :  
— On a pris soin de ne pas aborder l’après de notre voyage, mais une fois de retour à la stabilité, tout va changer ! Le Comte frissonna, Leo le remarqua : quoi ? Tu as frissonné et blêmi… à quoi tu penses, Girolamo ?  
Riario se tourna vers la chaise où ses vêtements, bien pliés, avaient été rangés la nuit, après le déluge amoureux. La discipline. Toujours.  
— Je me revois sur le pont du bateau, de retour du Nouveau Monde. Je t’entends encore me dire que notre entente momentanée prenait fin…Il... il y avait tellement d’indifférence dans ta voix que j’ai cru avoir rêvé notre complicité passagère.  
Sensible à la fausse note dans le ton d’habitude si posé, Leo le rejoignit de trois grands pas pressés et noua ses bras autour de sa poitrine.   
— Non, Rio ! Tu vois, moi aussi j’ai mes moments de discipline… Il posa la joue sur le dos nu du Comte : pouvais-je te dire alors d’abandonner ton père et ton église ? Tu avais déjà protesté plus tôt, dans notre cabine, que sans elle tu n’étais rien. Alors, oui, même quand je crève d’envie de les retenir, je laisse partir mes amis, parce que c’est la règle inflexible du libre arbitre, ma religion à moi. J’ai deviné ce que tu espérais, d’autant plus que ces mots me brûlaient la gorge… J’avais envie de te gifler pour préférer un rejet certain de ton père à ma compagnie.  
— C’est vrai ? demanda l’autre, en se retournant.  
— Oui.   
— Si je t’avais dit alors, comme je l’ai fait il y a deux mois « Artista, apprends-moi l’amour des hommes », tu m’aurais accepté ?  
— Oui… et aucun de nous deux ne serait tombé entre les mains des Ennemis de l’Homme pour subir leur horrible conditionnement.  
Girolamo baissa les yeux :  
— Ils sont encore à nos trousses.  
— Le Labyrinthe ?  
— Non, les Fils de Mithra cette fois, comme à Pont-Saint-Esprit. Ils sont allés trouver les Hospitaliers de Lyon pour savoir si nous y étions passés.  
Leo le repoussa :  
— Et tu comptais me le dire un jour ?  
— Je te le dis maintenant.  
— Merde, Rio ! Ça fait des jours que tu me laisses flâner dans les nuages alors que la foudre est toute proche. Mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Quand parviendras-tu à t’ouvrir aux autres ?  
— Je voulais que tu profites encore un peu de cette ignorance de la menace.  
— Oui, eh bien... Cesse de me protéger comme un enfant !  
— Tu es un enfant, Leo : confiant et enthousiaste jusqu’à l’aveuglement quand on sait s’y prendre… Moi, je veille, pour que tu n’y changes rien. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un double de moi-même, toujours sur le qui-vive, tu comprends ? Cela n’a rien de méprisant : je sais que tu peux utiliser bien des armes quand tu as un but. J’ai été ton adversaire, je n’ai pas oublié ta ruse et ton pragmatisme à certaines occasions. Mais tu n’es pas toi, et pas tout à fait heureux dans ces cas-là.   
Leo s’était radouci, il comprenait :  
— Bon… Je te propose de prévenir Zo et Nico et…  
— Nico est au courant.  
Leo leva les bras et les yeux au ciel :  
— Où avais-je la tête ? Bien sûr, que Nico est au courant !  
— En matière de pragmatisme, tu peux lui faire confiance. Il ira loin dans le monde de la diplomatie et de la stratégie. Bientôt, on s’arrachera ses conseils… Mais, oui, allons les retrouver pour élaborer un plan. Il faut que nous nous débarrassions une fois pour toutes des manigances de ces fous. »  
Da Vinci sourit et fit un oui de la tête, se vêtit en un clin d’oeil et sortit à la suite du Comte en pensant: (Je suis amoureux d’un mur ! Quelle tête de mule !)  
Mais au moment de sortir, il retint le bras de Riario et, le rouge aux joues, promit : « Ça n’arrivera plus, Comte.  
— Quoi ?  
— Que je te laisse seul avec le désespoir, comme je l’ai fait alors.  
— Oh!, je ne pourrais plus, comme alors, museler mon besoin d’être avec toi… Artista. »

***

À la cour de Moulins, l’entrée solennelle de Catherine d’Armagnac se préparait avec soin. Le couple ducal avait prévu un cortège prestigieux, qui mettrait toute la ville et les alentours en joie et serait accompagné d’une suite de cinq cents personnes.

Anne de Beaujeu parlait avec animation des éléphants articulés que Michel Colombe devait confectionner à cette occasion, des animaux exotiques empruntés aux cours amies, des bals, banquets, représentations théâtrales, joutes et lectures.

Leonardo fut invité à y présenter ses inventions et à mettre en scène deux farces : « Le cuvier » et « La farce de Maître Pathelin ».

Comment aurait-il pu refuser, alors que la duchesse venait de leur annoncer qu’elle acceptait que Lucrezia restât à la cour en tant que dame de compagnie et préceptrice de sa fille, Suzanne ? 

Et puis, ce serait l’occasion, aussi, de finir de mettre au point la machine déjà ébauchée, ** qui permettrait aux nombreuses embarcations du Rhône et de la Loire de naviguer sans faire appel au pénible halage. 

Avec l’aide de ses amis, il avait exploité l’idée de vapeur, suggérée par les « volcans du nord » de Girolamo, mais il savait qu’il devait encore trouver un moyen de réguler la vitesse de fonctionnement et un dispositif permettant de transformer le mouvement de translation du piston en un mouvement de rotation pour faire tourner un arbre moteur.

De toute évidence, le petit groupe de voyageurs, parti pour mettre Zoroastre à l’abri de l’inquisition, resterait un moment encore en France. Qui sait, peut-être même quelques années ?

Restait à se défaire de la cour morbide que leur faisaient ces satanés Fils de Mithra.

Une entreprise qui semblait bien plus difficile à Leonardo que l’invention d’un moteur à vapeur !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * https://www.vanupied.com/lyon/monument-lyon/traboules-a-lyon-passage-pratique-secret-et-typique.html
> 
> ** dont le brevet sera déposé par Watt presque trois cents ans plus tard 😀


	14. Printemps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oui, bientôt le printemps serait là et la douce campagne française tentait déjà de le leur faire entendre. Mais les quatre cavaliers lui fermaient leur coeur. En laissant Lucrezia, ils tournaient une page, fermaient un chapitre et faisaient à rebours le chemin de leur vie. Rien d’exaltant ne les attendait chez eux.

Elle gravit les escaliers en silence, la jeune Suzanne à son bras, puis se retourna pour regarder s’éloigner ses quatre compagnons de voyage.

Un an passé avec ces inconnus avait fait d’eux des frères, bien plus aimés et aimants que les siens. 

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu’elle y pût rien. Sans elles, d’ailleurs, la peine s’accumulerait et lui creuserait au coeur un nid d’amertume dont elle ne voulait pas. La nostalgie peut être belle, l’amertume ne l’est jamais et tue toute jeunesse en vous.

Elle voulait être d’un peu d’eux quatre à l’avenir : audacieuse comme Leonardo, pondérée comme Nico, généreuse comme Zo et tendre comme Girolamo.

« Tendre ? s’étonna Suzanne.

— Oui. Sous la glace et la neige poussent les fleurs du printemps, dit-elle, le froid ne les atteint pas.

— Oh ! Je n’avais pas vu cela sous cet angle, c’est vrai. » dit la jeune fille, le regard lointain.

Lucrezia venait de vivre l’année la plus exaltante de sa jeune vie, à découvrir des campagnes et des villes en toute liberté, sans personne pour lui rappeler qu’elle n’était qu’une fille.

Il était agréable, ce pied d’égalité !

Elle était douce comme un duvet, la camaraderie.

Elle apprendrait cela à son élève, se montrerait pour elle aussi précieuse que ses frères de route.

« Venez ! Rentrons, dit-elle, que ma peine ne vienne pas assombrir nos premières heures ensemble.

— Vous me raconterez votre équipée, n’est-ce pas, Signorina de’ Pazzi ?

— Oui, et à travers elle un peu d’histoire, de géographie et de folie… il ne faut pas négliger la douce folie : elle brise des carcans et ouvre des perspectives. »

***

Oui, bientôt le printemps serait là et la tendre campagne française tentait déjà de le leur faire entendre. Mais les quatre cavaliers lui fermaient leur coeur.

En laissant Lucrezia, ils tournaient une page, fermaient un chapitre et faisaient à rebours le chemin de leur vie.

Rien d’exaltant ne les attendait chez eux.

Toujours plus pragmatique, Nico avait cependant déjà dressé le bilan de cette année et, dans un silence de veillée funèbre, clama soudain : « Nous rentrons bien plus riches que quand nous sommes partis !

Zo branla du chef avec force :

— Pour sûr ! Notre altesse a dépensé une petite fortune à payer toutes les satanées taxes de passage et à nous nourrir, Leo n’a pas peint une coccinelle en un an, mes bottes et mes culottes ne tiennent plus que par le fil des coutures et toi tu ne retrouveras sans doute pas ton emploi à…

— Sans cette aventure, tu pourrais très bien être en train de te morfondre au Bargello en attendant le bûcher, Leo végéter à Florence, où toutes les faveurs vont à présent à Botticelli, Girolamo être marié pour raisons diplomatiques et moi me perdre dans de sombres conflits de propriété terrienne ou autres… Au lieu de ça, le maestro a inventé une nouvelle machine et noué avec le Comte une liaison à toute épreuve, toi, Zo, tu as perdu des oeillères et gagné une plus grande estime de toi-même et moi, j’ai vu que mon avenir était dans la philosophie et la diplomatie… Je veux m’attacher à la cour d’un homme que j’admirerai et développer ce que j’ai appris à Florence pendant l’absence de Lorenzo. Je trouve que j’ai bien mené avec Vanessa la barque de la régence.

— Nico, si ça n’est pas un bilan positif, je renonce à comprendre, sourit le Comte, et tu n’as probablement pas tort. En ce qui me concerne, je suis bel et bien promis à Caterina Sforza depuis une éternité et je suggère même que vous répandiez pour moi la nouvelle de ma mort : je ne me sens aucune attirance pour la béatitude matrimoniale. Allez savoir pourquoi !

— C’est vrai que j’ai perdu la Florence que j’aimais, renchérit Leo. J’ai envie d’autre chose et je compte bien aussi aller au bout de ma guerre contre les Fils de Mithra. Pour ça, il me faudra parcourir et fouiller une grande partie de notre pays et même de la France, puisque c’est là que nous les avons retrouvés. Je compte m’y atteler tout en continuant à dessiner. Il regarda tout à tour Girolamo et Zo : j’aurai besoin d’hommes à mes côtés, bien sûr : une enquête ne se poursuit jamais seul.

— Pour éviter ce putain de bûcher, je serai donc aussi mort que notre seigneurie et tu te farciras l'enquête avec deux cadavres ! décida Zo.

— Vous voyez bien ! triompha Nico. Tout dans la vie dépend de l’histoire que l’on veut écrire, pas de celle qui serait écrite pour nous, truffée de fautes et d’anachronismes ! »

C’est ainsi que leur parvint enfin la petite musique d’un printemps précoce, dans les sourires sur le visage des trois autres.


End file.
